White And Red
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: In the original stories, Snow White had a sister. If Rose had been in Mirror Mirror, this story explains her part in the movie.
1. In The Beginning

**You know the story as old as time itself.**

**Of the young girl.**

**Lips red as a rose.**

**Hair black as night.**

**Skin white as snow.**

**But did you know...she had a sister.**

**In the old stories of Snow White, she had a younger sister named Rose Red. Fair skin, freckled-rosey cheeks, dark brown eyes, long red hair. That's right. I'm here to explain my part in this story. But it's not gonna be in my point of view, but rather third person.**

* * *

_Once upon a time in a kingdom, far far away, a baby girl was born. Her skin was pure as snow. Her hair was dark as night. They called her...Snow White. Probably because that was the most pretensious name they could come up with._

_As fate would have it, Snow White's mother died in child birth. Left on his own, her father spoiled the young girl. He could afford to, of course. He was the king. _

_But something very odd happened one day. While on a stroll in the forest, the king came across a carriage that had been burned. It looked to have been destroyed very resently. The owner more likely than not couldn't afford the payments. A__s he walked closer, he heard soft sobbing. Walking even closer, he peeked inside and saw a young girl, at least a few months younger than his daughter, covered in dirt and ashes. _

_Despite being filthy, her skin glowed, having freckled-rosey cheeks, dark brown eyes, and rosey red hair. When asked what her name was, she replied, "I do not have one." It was rather strange. And wanting his daughter to have a friend and wanting to have more children, the king took the child home. He named her...Rose Red. At least, it's original, I'll give him that._

_Snow White lovingly took Rose Red as a sister, and the king happily took her as his second daughter. And Rose Red took both of them as her beloved family. The king loved his daughters, and all his subjects loved him. The kingdom was a happy place. People danced and sang all day and all night. Apparently, no one had a job back then. Just singing and dancing all day and all night. But I digress._

_The king raised the little girls by himself, grooming them to, one day, lead. But over time, he realized there were certain things he couldn't teach them. So he sought out a new queen. This queen was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was intelligent, and strong, just to clarrify, she was me. And this is my story, not their's._

_Bewitched by my beauty, the king begged me to marry him. I was everything to him. The stars. The moon. But a dark magic invaded the land. The brave king bid fairwell to Snow White and Rose Red, leaving the eldest his favorite dagger, and his youngest an old key on a golden chain. Both rather interesting gifts, but more on that later._

_He rode off into the dark woods and sadly, was never. Seen. Again. Both Snow White and Rose Red searched and searched for their father. And when they realized he was truly gone, they. Were. Devistated. __The girls were now left under the care the beautiful queen._

_Ten years passed, and both Snow White and Rose Red grew older and blossomed. But the kingdom fell into an icy despair as the queen realized if she wanted to remain the most beautiful woman in all the land, well, snow and rose had to do what snow and rose do best. Snow would have to fall. And Rose would have to wilt and die..._

* * *

Snow opened her window, looking out into the kingdom. She was wearing a pink silk flowery dress. Her bedroom door opened, causing her to suddenly turn around. She smiled when she saw it was Rose Red. "Rosey, since when do you come to my room bright and early in the morning?"

"Since my beloved sister turned eighteen. Which happened just this morning." Rose answered with a grin. She was wearing a lavender silk dress with black trim. A blue bird suddenly flew into Snow's room, landing on a wooden chair. "Looks like I'm not the only one who wants to wish you a happy birthday this morning."

Snow smiled as she walked toward the bird. "Hello there. Would you like a treat?" She then walked over to her nightstand. Picking up a slice of apple, Snow picked the seed from it. "Here you go." The older sister held it out for the bird, who ate it immediately.

Trumpets sounded from the great hall, catching the attention of both girls. "Oh, I think the party started." Rosey said.

"We should go down and see." Snow suggested.

"I'm not to sure about that, Snow. What will our step mother say?" Rose asked.

"Well, I am eighteen now, and soon you will be as well. She must let us out sooner or later." The older sister stated.

"I doubt it. That woman is as merciful as she is generous." The younger sister muttered.

As the princesses snuck down stairs, they over heard the barren speak to the queen about marriage. Rose had to clasp her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing. That would be a complete mistake...on the barren's part. Being married to that wicked old witch would be a nightmare.

They then heard the decree she was making. "Any busybodies caught rumorring, gossipping, whispering, or even thinking shall be put to death." She said it so casually. "How does that sound?" She asked Bryton.

"It's decisive." He answered.

Snow didn't like it anymore than Rose did. It was insane to think that death for your own benefit should be legal. They tried to sneak a little further, but they were caught by the queen. "Snow White? Rose Red?" The sisters turned to their step mother. "Is there a fire?" She whispered.

Snow and Rose walked up to her. "I'm sorry?" Snow asked a little nervously.

The queen beckoned them to sit at her feet. Both of them walked over and sat in front of their step mother. "Are your bedrooms on fire?" She asked with a sharp tone. "Because I'm searching for an explanation as to why you would be out of your bedrooms and in here. And my first guess was fire."

"I thought maybe I could come to the gala." Snow spoke in a whispered voice. She bore a hopeful smile on her face. "You know? Because today, I'm...today's my eighteenth birthday."

"Is it now?" The queen whispered with a fake smile, grasping Snow's hand.

"And Rose, too, because she'd be my invited guest." She added.

"Oh, really?" The queen looked at Rose, only to find her giving a bored stare. "Do I bore you, Rose Red?"

"Do you want me to be nice or do you want to know the truth?" Unlike her sister, Rose wasn't afraid of the queen. She knew she'd never get the throne, being that she was adopted. But she didn't want the throne. She always wanted to be captain of the guard. But they would never allow it because she was a girl. Her background before she was rescued by the king was a circus life. She was flexible, able to bend her body in any direction. A contortionist. Her stage name was "The Human Knot! A Seven Year Old Girl Who Can Twist Her Body Into Knots!". Whenever she wasn't performing, she was called "the child".

"I would ver much gladly prefer you to be nice." The queen answered with mock smile.

"Very well. Just remember, I'm horrible at pretending." Rose then cleared her thoat and stood up. "No, Mummy-Dearest. You don't bore me at all. You lack of culture, kindness and a beating heart don't bore me at the very least." Rose recited in an over dramatic voice. The barren snickered and Bryton snorted. The others in the hall had to hide their smiles and smirks.

"Bryton!" The queen yelled.

"Yes, your magesty?" The feeble servant answered.

"Take her to her room. And make sure she stays there." The queen spat with venom.

Bryton grabbed the young princess's arm, trying to pull her away. Rose jerked her arm from him, not giving the queen any satisfaction of watching her be dragged. She walked across the room to the stairs with her head held high and having Bryton right behind her. When they were completely out of sight and earshot, Rose completely crumbled and fell to her knees. "I can't believe I just did that, Bryton." She wanted to be free of this miserable palace. "They say a prison is a prison, no matter how beautiful it may be. Now, I may have locked myself into an eternal cell."

Bryton knelt down next to the young woman and hugged her. Bryton was always like an uncle to her. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine...hopefully." He moved to kneel in front of her. Once he was there, he lifted her face to look at him. He couldn't help the fatherly gester of wiping away her tears. "You and your sister are the only reason I stay here. Your father was always very kind to me, and you two always did the same." He then helped Rose stand up and led her to the kitchen. He always took her there instead of her room. But before he opened the door, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. "Here. I took it to the silver smith and had it polished. I wanted to wait until your birthday, but I think you need it now."

Rose slowly took the box and opened it, revealing her father's key, beautifully polished and on a new golden chain. "Oh, Bryton. Thank you, so much. I thought I had lost this." She then handed it back to Bryton and turned around, holding her hair off of her neck. Bryton hooked the clasp to the loop so the chain made a necklace. The key dangled from the chain like a charm.

"It's rumored that the key goes to a secret room. Every door in the palace has been tested and the key goes to none of them. So, whatever this goes to, the king has entrusted it to only you. It must something of great importance, or he would have given that key to someone like me." Bryton chuckled.

"No. You were just as important to my father as I was. So don't let that wind bag wench tell you otherwise." Both laughed at the small joke. " And thank you again for polishing the key, Bryton. I very much appreciate it." They hugged again and parted. Bryton headed toward the ball room and Rose headed into the kitchen.


	2. Sisters By Love, Not Blood

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Rose and the kitchen staff stoodtogether, holding a cupcake with a single lit candle. Everyone had put the small gesture together, knowing it would make Snow White happy. Soft footsteps made everyone aware of a coming presence. All in the kitchen gathered together, waiting for the older princess to enter.

The moment Snow White entered the kitchen, Rose Red cleared her throat. The soft sound caught the older sister's attention. Turning, she was surprized to find everyone together. "Happy Birthday, Snow!" Everyone cheered.

"You remembered." The princess stated.

"Of course, we remembered." Margaret said with a smile. "A girl's eighteenth birthday is the most important birthday of them all."She led Snow White to her cupcake as sh spoke. "And soon, Rose will join you."

Both sister's smiled at each other, knowing full well how close they were with everything. Snow looked at the candle and quickly blew it out. Everyone clapped and soon went back to work.

Margaret led Snow and Rose to two stools, one for each sister. "Do you two want to know what I wish for both of your birthdays."

"You can't make a wish for us." Snow stated sadly.

"It's something we have to do for ourselves." Rose said.

"Do you two know why I continue to work for that wretched queen year after year?" When both of them shook their heads "no", Margaret continued to answer. "I do it because I know that one day you two are going to take back your kindom, and I want to be here when that happens."

"It is not our kingdom." Snow replied gently.

"Oh, but it is." Margaret corrected. "Your father meant for you two to inherit his crown."

"How can that be if only one of us is meant to be queen?" Rose asked.

"Ahh, but whose to say that this is the only kingdom to rule, Rosey?" Margaret asked. "The king had went far and wide to find suitors for Snow White for when she would become old enough. Whose to say he didn't do the same for you when you arrived?" While Rose pondered on the thought, she stood and walked out of the kitchen. She knew that her sister needed to hear this talk more than she did.

Rose walked up to her room. She knew that the queen would be in her room since the game between her and Baron was over. More likely than not, the queen would just be in her room staring at her reflection in a mirror. When she found out about the ballroom being unoccupied when she was younger, she took advantage of it. She had a full-body unitard with a harliquin crown hood that was made by the royal seamstress. Solid black and skin tight, just like her outfit in the circus. She loved entertaining the guards and personel. It felt great to perform once again. And, yes, they knew it was her. And they had sworn to keep it a secret.

Once she slipped her unitard on, Rose sat in front of her vanity mirror and applied a white cream to her face. Once her complextion was paler than her sister's, she took a thin brush and dabbed in black ink. She painted the outline of her eyes and covered her lips. Once she was sure the ink had dried, Rose pulled back her hair and tucked it neatly and flatly under the hood. The only skin that was exposed was her face. She was ready, and it only took her half an hour from start to finish. She mostly did this to annoy the queen. She only ever caught small glimpses of the mysterious harliquin. And she truly did not mind. The queen found her more entertaining than anything else in the kingdom. So she saw no harm in letting her stay. And even though it didn't annoy the queen, Rose found it hilarious that she didn't know it was her.

Rose walked silently down the staircase, only to freeze when she saw Bryton escort two half naked men into the hall. "Wait one moment, I shall retrieve the queen." She heard him say. Once the executive boot-licker was gone, Rose started a row of graceful and silent backflips.

"Sire? Do you see what see?" The smaller man asked as he stared at Rose.

"Yes, Renbock. A grand ballroom made of only the finest in everything." The Taller man stated, staring at the upper half of the room. Renbock nudged the prince and motioned toward the harliquin, who stopped right in front of the visitors. She stood on the tips of her toes, leaning forward just slightly, and her arms straightened and risen at an angle above her hips. The prince turned and stared at her, curious of the sight. "Who is this?"

Rose smirked as she skipped past the men, only to bend backwards, smiling at them. Once her hands were flat against the floor, she lifted her legs above the rest of her body. She then did a split on mid-air, pausing only a moment when she heard them, as well as everyone else in the room, give her an applause. She then switched her blance onto her right hand, slowly raising her left to a ninety degree angle to her body.

"I must say, Renbock. We have no such entertainment in Valencia." She heard the prince comment. Rose then bent her legs forward, making her back into a perfect arch. Once on her feet, she straightened up, smiling the whole time. "You are incredible. You must tell us your name." The prince pleaded.

Just at that moment, a voice interrupted. "No one knows her name," Everyone, even Rose, bowed to the queen. She had to keep her identity a secret if she wanted to continue this charade. The queen walked to the throne and sat in it before continuing. "For she does not speak. And I must know who these strangers are that are gracing my presence."

Renbock faced the queen as he said, "Your Highness, may I present to you the esteemed Prince Alcott of Valencia."

Alcott bowed and said, "Your Majesty. Please pardon our dress. I'm afraid my valet and I were robbed by bandits as we entered your kingdom."

Rose was stuggling to not laugh. Not at the strangers, but at the queen's response. "Bandits? How awful. How absolutely terrifying and smooth and hairy."

The following words were more than enough to explain the situation.

First was Prince Alcott. "What?"

Then the queen. "What?"

Then Renbock. "What?"

Then Bryton. "What?"

Rose couldn't help but shrug her response. It was a silent "What?"

The the queen again, only it was more of a wine this time. "What?"

"Nothing." Bryton wisely answered.

Rose did feel sorry for the two men. They looked so vulerable in their attire in front of the queen. And Alcott was the first to talk about it. "Could I trouble you for a covering? Perhaps a shirt?"

"If you must." The queen responded.

Before anything else happened, Rose jogged across the room to one of the draped. It was an extravigant green one that she always found ugly. She ripped it from the rod that held it up, knowing that it had a better use. She jogged back to the prince and kindly handed it to him. He smiled and said, "Thank you, Miss. You're very kind."

Rose smiled as she shrugged and stepped back. The prince drapped the cloth over his shoulders. The queen then spoke up. Valencia, you say. I've ever heard of it. Is it a wee hamlet?"

"No, no. Quite the contrary, Your Highness. It's a bountiful province." Rose's eyes widened as she heard the prince. Every word from his mouth was now going to be told, or rather a better word for it would be "fed", to a parasite from that moment on. "We have many natural resourses. Gold, silver, bustling silk trade..." The prince spoke with pride.

"You don't say." Those were the last words Rose heard from the queen before she excused herself.

Once she was gone, Alcott and Renbock looked at each other with confusion. "What do you think that was about?" The prince asked. Renbock merely shrugged.

Rose turned to him and huffed. "You just dug your own torturous grave." And she left, leaving the two men awestruck.


	3. The Prince & Me

Rose had stepped out of her room, waering the dress she wore before, no makeup on her skin whatsoever. She walked down the staircase, knowing the queen would be in her room. She needed to talk with the prince and fast.

Once downstairs, she saw the two men talking to each other as they walked toward the entrance, Renbock now wore a silk pink garment that didn't look right on a man at all. As Rose Red walked closer, she heard their conversation. "You will return as quickly as possible and you will bring with you a platoon of castle guards." The prince ordered. She couldn't help but snort at his demand. Thankfully, they didn't hear her.

"Just look at how she's dressed me, sire. Like a pink profiterole." Renbock complained.

"That reminds me. We need clothes. And gold. An army." Alcott made a short list.

"Clothes?" The valet asked. "Why? Do you not like the queen's taste in mean's fashion?" His voice just dripped with sarcasm.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?" The prince questioned.

"Yes. Soldiers. Gold. Clothes." Renbock went down the list.

"Yes." Alcott agreed.

"Yes." The ginger repeated.

"Good." The royal stated.

But what was said next surprised Rose. "Only if you say 'please'."

The prince was silent at first before placing his hand on Renbock's shoulder and saying, "Please, Renbock."

"Look, sire," The valet started. "I implore you to come back with me now. the queen...radiates crazy." Rose had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

"You know these women always get crazy when there's a prince around." Alcott whispered in response.

"No, no. There's 'I'm in the same room as a prince' crazy, and then there's just 'good old-fashioned, plain, traditional psycho' crazy" Renbock clarrified. "I fear she's the latter."

"Alcott patted Renbock's shoulder. "Safe travels, Renbock. And when you return, I pray you're wearing your pants." And with that, he gently pushed his friend toward the door.

He didn't leave before replying, "Well, I will pray the same for you, sire. I bid you adieu." And with that, Renbock mounted a horse and rode off.

Alcott turned around, only to jump when he saw a young woman with red hair smiling at him. "Oh. Hello. I didn't see you."

"I'm sorry, your highness. It was not my intension to frighten you." She replied.

"I wasn't frightened. I was meerly startled." The prince clarrified. Of course, he was that kind of man. The kind who thought they were better and thought that they knew more than everyone else. The kind of man who were always overly confident. It was enough to let a small giggle escape past Rose's lips. The prince found her giggle adorable. "What is your name, Miss?"

"My name is Rose Red." She simply answered.

"Your voice sounds familiar. Do I know you?" He asked. He could have sworn he heard her voice from somewhere before, but he just was not exactly sure.

"I'm afraid not. I would remember knowing someone like you." She said with a sly grin. Rose always thought that it was fun to deceive certain people. And the prince was already started to join the list of those certain people.

Alcott smiled and stepped forward, grasping Rose's hand and kissing it. "I must say, your name suits you very well."

"Thank you. But you do realise the queen is crazy, just so you know."

"Oh please. Women always go crazy when there's a prince around." Alcott reasoned.

"No. There's the kind of crazy you just described, and then there's my absolute favorite kind. The 'good old-fashioned, plain, traditional psycho' crazy. And since I have known the queen for much longer than you have, I know for a fact that she's the latter." Rose giggled at the prince's confused expression.

Deciding to change the topic, Alcott asked, "What is you do here, Rose?"

"My sister and I live here. We're the princesses." She answered.

"Really? Well, as beautiful as you are, what does your sister look like?"

"She has skin that is as pure as snow. And her hair is as black as night. And her lips are as red as a rose. She's my older sister, though. So she's to marry before myself."

"Well, I would very much like to meet her." He smiled.

Rose smiled back. "You will, I make sure of it."

* * *

She kept imagining what her true love would be like. It was a pondering thought that Rose had always wondered. Would he be sweet? Would he listen to her? Would he think of her before himself? Would he be there as a shoulder to cry upon? Would he be romantic? So many questions were swimming through her mind as she walked down the halls to the kitchen.

Rose then walked to the kithen just as Snow White ran in from outside. "Baker Margaret! Baker Margaret! Margaret, it's worse than you could ever imagine!"

"You saw the town?" The baker lady asked as Snow hugged her. Rose walked over and wrapped her arms around her sister to comfort her.

"Yes. It's awful. The queen has destroyed everything our father believed in." Snow cried as she grasped her sister. "She's taxing them more as we speak, even though they have nothing."

"Oh, that's to pay for all her lavish parties. She's throwing one tonight. For a prince." Margaret started forming a plan as she explained.

"A prince is here?" Snow questioned.

"And, Snow, it's said he has an army."

"Well, maybe he could help us." Snow responded. "If he truly has an army, maybe he could help up take back the kingdom."

"My goodness. Someone's had quite a day." Margaret then made her plan known. "And you're gonna have an even bigger night, the both of you. You two are gonna crash that ball."

* * *

ok, its clear that Snow White was a swan, so...what should Rose Red be dressed as. put you suggestions in your reviews, and you can put more than one if you want to, i just need to know, cuz i'll be honest, idk what to have her dress as.


	4. Masquerade, Paper Faces On Parade

ok, after reading the reviews and thinking hard on ideas that i had, i'll compare.

graciegirl000- the queen dressed as a peacock, so i think it would be silly to dress Rose as the same thing. the butterfly thing i liked, but then i remembered that Bryton was dressed as a cockroach, and i couldn't get the idea of the antenas out of my head, it made me laugh too much.

Angel of Love and Fluffy Stuff- a red cardinal? well, not a bad idea, but everyone is wearing different shades of black, white and gray, plus Snow was already a bird, i wanted something a that wasn't related to Snow's costume at all, but it was a very good idea, and it was original.

Queen of sharks- a tiger was pretty good. but i still don't think I should present Rose as something as furosious as a tiger.

i loved everyone's ideas, but i could only choose 1.

so, in the end, i decided on angel2u's idea.

* * *

Snow White left her room dressed as a beautiful swan. Her white dress was white and had elegant wings on the shoulders. She wore arm warmer that went from her palms to her elbows. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. And she wore a hair piece that fit the top of her head that was shaped like a swan's head and neck. She stood there, waiting for her sister. "Rosey? Come out and let me see you."

"No! I look like a fool!" Rose cried from behind her door.

"Margaret and the rest of the staff worked hard to give us these dresses. So for me, as a birthday gift, would you come out so I could see you?" Snow knew her sister would do anything if she pulled the sweet sister card. And it worked.

Rose slowly openned her door, cautious to not go too fast. Stepping out, Snow smiled as she saw her sister's costume for the ball. She wore a strapless white gown with a lace corset top, the skirt looked just like her own, only, behind it where the laces would tie for the corset, a fluffy tail was there instead. She wore arm warmers that stretched from her wrists to the middle of her upper arms. Her hair had been tightly curled, making it look half its normal length. And what really sold it was a beautiful mask that was shaped like the head of an arctic fox. That was her costume, an arctic fox.

"You are truly a beauty tonight, dear sister." Snow stated with a smile. "The fox is known to by sly and mischievious. So it fits you so perfectly." She added with a slight giggle.

"I feel ridiculous." Rose complained.

"Well, you certainly don't look ridiculous." Snow countered.

"At least your costume is perfect. Swans are known to be graceful and beautiful, the animal version of you." The younger sister complained.

"Now, let's go meet the prince." The older one said. And with that, the sisters walked, hand in hand, down the stairs and to the ball.

Once there, they both walked together. They didn't want to separate and be caught twice as fast. As they stood in the middle of the ball room, they heard the announcement of the queens address. "Her Majesty the Queen!" Everyone turned to bow to her, even the sisters. They noticed that she was wearing a gorgeous red dress with white peacock feathers and a peacock's tail.

"His Royal Highness, the Prince of Valencia!" Everyone gasped at the announcement. Apparently, no one else had known he was here. Rose nearly aughed as she saw the prince dressed as a rabbit. But that was fine, as long as the princesses could speak to him.

"In floklore, the rabbit is known to use cunning and trickery to outwit his enemies." The queen stated.

"Or perhaps you prefer your guests feel out of control and slightly uncomfortable." The prince countered.

"Handsome _and _smart. How confusing." The queen stated with a slight smile.

They stepped in line with men lining up behind them. Before the music started, Rose could hear Baron snap his fingers, telling the prince to move. She then wondered who was going to be her partner. She heard quick footsteps that suddenly silenced behind her sister. She felt a knowing smirk slide onto her face.

As the music played, everyone turned around. Rose turned to find her first partner dressed as a parrot. She smiled at him kindly and turned to find her sister staring at the prince, and him staring right back. She was confused. And even more so as she heard their conversation.

"You." The prince stated.

"You!" The proncess gasped.

"You're here." He said.

"I-I am. I'm here. But...your the prince?" Snow questioned. Then the waltz started.

"I'm sorry. Do you two know each other?" Rose interrupted.

Snow blushed a little. "Yes. I found him in the woods tied upside down."

The prince ignored Rose as he stared at her sister. "I'm sorry. Seeing you in this dress has caused me to lose my words."

"Well, at least it doesn't cause you to lose your pants." Snow sighed after she realized what she said. "I mean, when I met you first, you weren't wearing pants."

"Yes." Alcott stated with a humorous smile.

"Well, at least now, you're dressed...up." The older sister stated. "Like a bunny?"

"Apparently it's a rabbit. Something about trickery and enemies and cunning." Then they traded partners. The prince, instead of moving to the right, moved to his left and pushed Rose's new partner over to the right. He then bowed to her like everyone did with their partners.

"Oh, okay." Snow simply replied.

"I look like an idiot." Alcott finally resoned.

"Yes a little bit." Rose reponded as both she and Snow giggled.

When he saw Rose, his jaw dropped. "It's you."

"I know it's me. There's only one me." She giggled. The prince smiled at her humor.

Alcott paused for a moment. "So, what are you two-"

"Doing in the palace?" Rose finished. When the prince nodded, Snow picked up.

"We live here. We have for a while, actually. We're kinda the princess, myself and Rose."

"Wait, so this is the sister you descibed to me earlier today, Rose?" He asked. When Rose smiled and nodded, Alcott turned back to Snow White. "Why didn't you tell me you were a princess?" He asked as he traded partners again, going back to Snow. Rose's new partner was dressed as a frog.

"Well, you didn't tell me you're a prince." Snow countered.

"Well, I feared I lokked ridiculous" After seeing the knowing looks from the sisters, he realised his mistake. "Said the prince in the bunny hat." The princesses giggled while the prince chuckled.

Rose decided to go for a brief walk. Her sister needed th confidence boost, and dancing with the prince was doing just that. After a few minutes of greating some guests, She noticed her sister rushing away from the prince. With concern, she quickly followed, but before she could get to her, she watched her sister get snatched away so fast that her head piece slipped off. It didn't take a much to know where she was being taken. As quick as a fox, pun intended, she ran up to the balcony, hoping her sister would be alright.

* * *

(A/N: i couldnt get the mask to save on my profile, so heres the link-

www. gringrimaceandsqueak. co. uk/goings-on-at-grin-hq/silver-fox

oh, and plz review


	5. It's Not About Ego, It's About We Go

Rose hid behind the closed curtain as she heard the conversation on the other side. It took every ounce of her self control to not grab the queen and choke her to death. "You sneaky little tart. What were you doing, talking to my prince?"

"Your prince?" Snow White questioned.

"And where did you get such a dress?"

Snow looked down at her dress before asking, "Would you rather talk about my dress or what you did to the village?"

Rose just wanted to strangle the queen for mocking her sister. "Good for you, Snow White! Someone's been taking her confidence pills, hmm? Do it again. Say it again. Come on." She was only given silence and a cold stare. "Oh, you're no fun!" She then turned to Bryton. "Bryton, you do it."

"Do you want to talk about my dress or what you did to the village?" The executive bootlicker repeated nervously.

"Not irritating enough. Come on. Say it again. Be more irritating, more infuriating. Hmm?"

"Do want to talk about my dress or about what you did to the village?" Bryton tried with a high pitched voice.

"Actually, you're both irritating." The queen concluded.

Snow finally couldn't stay silent any longer. "I've been there. I've seen what you did to the people."

"You left the castle grounds?" The queen asked. "Wow. Snow White breaking all the rules today, hmm? I expected this more from your annoying brat of a sister. That's a punishable offense, you know?"

"By whose law?" Snow demanded. "You have no right to rule the way you do. And technically, I'm the rightful leader of this kingdom."

Bryton gasped. This wasn't good. Even Rose's eyes had widened. She'd never stood up to the evil witch like that.

"Mmm. Probably not the best thing you could have said just there." The queen's evil tone sent shivers down Rose's spine. She knew that this wasn't good.

* * *

Snow sat in the hall, hands tied behind her back. Rose ran over and knelt next to her. "Are you okay?"

"No. I just know that she's going to do something to me."

"Whatever she does, it can't be because of the dress." Rose stated as she removed her mask. Suddenly, Bryton showed up and picked Snow up and led her away. "Bryton, where are you taking her?"

"It's none of your concern Rose. Stay here." And with that, he took the older sister away.

_'As if I ever do anything I'm told.'_ She said to herself as she followed them.

* * *

Rose had stay far enough behind so Bryton wouldn't see her. She wound up following their tracks in the snow. As she walked, she heard growling and some branches snaping in the trees. A few minutes afterward, she heard Bryton screaming and he ran into her, knocking them both in the snow. She saw that he was alone. "Bryton! Where's my sister!" She demanded.

"I couln't do it." He studdered. "I let her go. I couldn't kill her." He hugged the princess as he cried.

Rose let a small smile show as she pulled away to look at him. "Bryton, go to the kitchen when you get back and put some of the raw meats in a sack. Show them to the queen and tell them that they're my sister's parts." Bryton nodded and ran back to the palace.

Rose quickly stood and ran, following the tracks. When she saw a figure up ahead, she screamed, "SNOW! SNOW WHITE!"

The older sister turned around to fing Rose not too far behind her. "Rosey?" She cried before turning back, only for her face to collide with a brach. Snow stopped and felt dizzy. Then, she fell down knocked out cold.

Rose ran up and knelt next to her sister, looking aroun frantically. "HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP US!" She kept screaming until her throat was soar, only to collapse from exhaustion.

* * *

Rose was the first to awaken. She looked around, not sure where she was. The first clear thing she saw was her sister on her left, still asleep. She didn't her to still sleep, so she started shaking her. "Snow. Snow." Rose whuspered as she shook her sister's shoulder.

Snow's eyes slowly fluttered open and turned to Rose. "You came for me." She whispered.

"Of course. Your my sister." Both sisters briefly hugged before looking at their new surroundings.

They saw that they were in a small two story house, surrounded by seven little people. Two were sitting on the upper floor, watching the sisters carefully. Another was sitting next to a pole eating a piece of bread. Both girls looked to their right to find one sitting next them, who grinned when they looked at him. Looking behind them, they found one that was chuckling and waved at them. Rose smiled a little bit and gave a small wave back. The last two were sitting at a table facing them. One with a pink sash around his neck was the first to speak. "They're awake." All of the dwarves, except for the one on their right and the ones on the upper floor, stood up and and took a step closer to the sisters.

"Who are you?" Snow White asked in a weak voice.

"We ask the questions around here." The one who carried a walking stick and seemed to be the leader stated. "Who are you two?"

"My name is Snow White." The older one replied.

"And I am Rose Red." The younger one stated.

"That's impossible." The leader reponded.

"Snow White and Rose Red are defective trolls." One of the dwarves on the upper floor said. He seemed to be the toughest of the seven. Rose heard the one from before chuckle again.

"Yeah. They keep them locked up in the tower." The other dwarf on the upper floor added. He was wearing animal furs.

"Maybe, this is a different Snow White and Rose Red." The one eating suggested.

"The dwarf right next to the girls said, "Huh?"

"It's not such an uncommon name." The one eating reasoned.

"If you're Snow White and Rose Red, then whose your father?" The dwarf with e sash asked.

"The king." They answered together.

"They are Snow White and Rose Red, see?" The one eating cried.

"I say never trust anyone over four feet." The tough one stated.

"Yeah." The one wearing the furs agreed as he slid down the pole. "Let's drag them back into the woods and pretend like we didn't see nothing."

"No, you fools!" The leader detested. "They're princesses."

"That means they're valuable." The chuckling one stated.

"We should hold them for ransom." The one with furs added.

"They're worth gold." The tough one stated.

"Lots of gold." The one eating added.

"Maybe we should get to know them first." The one next to them suggested as he swung his legs and smiled with a dreammy look.

The sisters sat up and Snow said, "You won't get any gold for me. They want me dead."

"What about her?" The one with furs asked as he pointed to Rose.

"I'd be thrown in prison." She stated.

"Why?" The one with the sash asked curiously.

"Because the very moment I'd set foot into the kingdom, I'd find the queen and slit her throat for having my sister sent out here to be killed by the beast." Rose answered.

"Why would the queen want her dead?" The tough one asked.

"Because she's wicked." Snow answered.

The other dwarves chattered, agreeing with what she said. Suddenly, a loud thus caused everyone, even the princesses, to look up at the toughest dwarf. "Sorry, but we have an appointment to keep." He then slid down the pole before he continued. "So it's time for girlies to shuffle along."

"Oh, wait! You can't just kick us out. We have no where else to go." Snow tried to reason.

"Look. If the queen finds you two here, she'll kill us, too." He countered.

"All we're asking is to spend one night. Please." Both girls pulled off their most innocent faces, and it was starting to work.

"Huddle!" The leader ordered. All of them huudled to gether. "All right, you guys, let me hear it." All of the dwarves started voicing their opinions, overlapping one another, making it difficult to understand one over the other. Finally, the leader beat his stick to the floor, silencing everyone. "All those in favor of letting the girls stay say 'aye'." The majority declaired their vote. "Opposed?" A single "Nay" was heard, making everyone groan.

"Tough luck, your highnesses." The tough one stated as he walked to the table.

"Sorry, girls. All votes need to be unanimous..." The leader stated as he looked at the offending dwarf. Everyone gave him a cold glare. The one in furs even growled. What really sold it was the pleading looks the princesses gave him.

He defeatedly threw whatever food he was holding onto the table and turned back to the girls. "One night."

The girls let out a breath of relief as they said, "Thank you." The other dwarves seemed to be relieved.

"C'mon guys. Duty calls." The tough one said.

""Wait! We don't even know your names." Rose said.

"I'm Butcher." The tough one said.

"Will Grimm." The leader stated.

"Half-Pint." The one who was sitting next to the girls said with a wink. He was obviously a flirt. Snow smiled whereas Rose smirked.

"Napolean." The one with the sash said with a slight accent as he gently pushed Half-Pint out the door.

"Grub." The one eating simply answered with a small wave.

"The one that was chuckling gave a slight bow as he said, "Chuck."

As he walked out, Grub added, "But you can call him Chuckles." And Chuckles chuckled as he walked out the door. The girls couldn't help but giggle.

"And I'm Wolf." The one with the furs stated. He then reared his head back and howled like a wolf. The girls gave a slight jump as Wolf laughed and howled again as he walked out the door.

When the door closed, Snow spoke first. "They certainly are interesting characters."

"Most definitely. But maybe we should do something nice for them." Rose stated.

"I was thinking the same thing. Perhaps clean the table and make supper." Snow suggested.

Both girls smiled at each other and got started. Doing something like this was the very least they could do for their seven little hosts. After all, no good deed goes unpunished.


	6. Through The Woods With Memories

Outside the house, the dwarves were conversing. "Boys, I like them." Napoleon stated.

"Yeah, me too." Grimm said.

"They bring a feminine touch." Napoleon added.

"If you ask me, they're just gonna bring the queen's guards." Butcher said with distain.

"Do you think they have boyfriends?" Half-Pint asked.

"Yeah. Me." Butcher answered sarcastically. And with that, the dwarves sprung up on their stilts and ran into the forest, hoping to happen upon any unfortunate travellers.

* * *

Bryton had just left the kitchen after telling the staff that Snow White was dead and Rose Red was missing. It seemed perfect to the queen that not only had she gotten rid of Snow, but Rose went out to save her, most likely to have the same fate instead. As he walked along the hallway, he saw Rose's key on the floor. Just the sight of it nearly made him cry. He picked it up and put it in his pocket, wanting to hold onto it so it wouldn't be found by the queen.

As he left for the village, he recalled his first meeting with the young woman when she was a child.

_The king was carrying a young, dirty child inside the castle, makng sure to keep her warm._

_"Bryton." He called. _

_The humble executive walked over and noticed the little girl. "Who is this, your majesty?"_

_"This child will be staying here with us from now on, and I need you to take her to the maid and let her know to run a warm bath for the child. She's nearly frozen to death." The king explained as he handed her to the servant._

_Bryton rushed toward the comon room for the maids and servant with the child in his arms. She was shivering and it fightened him. Once he found the woman he was looking for, he called out, "Maid, draw a bath for this poor child. She's freezing."_

_The maid quickly took the little girl from him and into the bathroom._

_Hours later, Bryton saw Snow White running in and out of her room, bringing in different items each time. First was a bowl of warm soup. Then there was two quilts. The last thing he saw her run with to her room was a pair of slippers. Bryton's curiosity got the better of him as he went to Snow's door and knocked. "Who is it?" The young princess asked._

_"It's Bryton, my dear. May I come in?"_

_"Certainly." She replied._

_Bryton slowly openned the door to find Snow White tending to the little girl he took to the maid. "Who is this, my Princess?"_

_"Father said that she's to live with us from now on. That he named her Rose Red." The young princess answered. "Will you sit with her for a moment? I need to get Baker Margaret. It's time for her medicine." Without waiting for a reply, Snow White ran out of her room and down to the kitchen._

_The sevant sat in the rocking chair next to the bed and watched the little girl sleeping. She seemed so at peace. But it ended when she suddenly started sobbing and opening her eyes. She seemed confused, but she still kept crying. Bryton knew that he needed to calm the child so he began talking to her. Now, now, dear child. Please be calm. You are safe."_

_It seemed to work. The little girl turned to Bryton and started to calm down. But he noticed how her brown eyes seemed to have a small spark of life in them. As if hope had been restored. It was from this moment on that Bryton and Rose Red formed a strong bond._

Bryton had apparently forgotten everything he was doing because he was so lost in the memory. When he came back to reality, he was walking back to the carriage with the sack of tax money. He sat and began counting the coins and couldn't resist the temptation of taking a few of the coins for himself. A few moments later, he heard a thud from outside. His curiousity got the better of him as he stood from his seat and opened the blinds of the window. To his surprize, he saw the horses riding off further aay from the carriage with...giants? on their backs. He dropped the blind and sat back down before stating, "That's odd."

The carriage suddenly started to flip over, send Bryton and any other loose object flying around the inside. The carriage, now upside down, came to halt. But a few moments later, the doors were thrown open and seven men in masks appeared. "What do we have here?" One on the right wearing a helmet asked.

"Looks like a royal to me. Are you a royal?" Another, this time on his left, said.

"No, no. Not a royal, just a humble servant." Bryton answered nervously.

"You're riding in the queen's sled." One on the right wearing a pink sash bluntly stated.

"No. Thi-this is a rental." Bryton studdered.

"Well, you're wearing royal garments." The first one said.

"These tired, old rags? You boys have got to get out of the woods more often." Bryton tried.

"What's in that pretty sack?" The second one asked.

Bryton grabbed the bag and held it close as he answered. "My lunch."

Suddenly, one of the men on his right wearing a beret spoke up. "Good, I'm famished." He then snatched the bag. "What are we eating?" Peeking into the sack, he exclaimed, "Boys! The mother lode!"

Bryton was having none of that. "Give me that!" He exclaimed as he took the sack back. "That money belongs to the queen!" Bryton's demenour changed when seven weapons were pointed at his face. Sighing, he dropped the sack. "Don't spend it all in one place." He stated casually.

"That's not all we're taking." The second one stated. "What's that shiny thing poking outta your pocket?"

Bryton quickly covered what was Princess Rose Red's last gift from her father. "That, you won't be taking. It belongs to-"

"The queen." All seven men cut him off.

"No. The princess, Rose Red." Bryton retorted.

All seven men were silent. The shortest of them all finally spoke up. "Gimme that!" He quickly snatched the key from Bryton. Half-Pint then crawled away from the others and inspected the key. While his friends/brothers took everything they could get their hands on, he put the key in his pocket. If this didn't get him noticed more by one of the princesses, nothing would. A little while later, all seven dwarves were jogging through the woods and back to their house.


	7. The Seven Dwarves

ok, the end will probably make u laugh. but read the entire chapter, plz. and review. review to ur hearts content

* * *

Snow and Rose had just put the last touches to the dinner. And just in time apparently. The princesses heard the dwarves outside the house. "They're home." Snow stated.

"Alright. Well, c'mon." Rose ushered for her sister to stand next to her behind the table.

The dwarves shuffled inside, one by one, completely oblivious to the sisters. "Nothing like an honest day's work." Grimm stated.

"Beats workin' down a mine." Napolean said.

All of them chattered amongst themselves until Snow cleared her throat, grabbing their attention. "Welcome home." Both sisters said with smiles. The dwarves were so mesmerized by the meal that they went silent, even Wolf was so awestruck that the swords he was carrying seem to slip from his grasp without his notice, clattering on the floor.

Grub sniffed the air for inspection. "Lamb. Carrots. Gravy." With each statement, he walked closer to his seat at the table. "I say they're both keepers."

"Sure they are." Grimm agreed.

Snow walked around the table to inspect what they brought back. Rose just kept her spot and smiled at the men appreciatively. Though before he sat down, Wolf turned to her and said, "Thank you."

Rose grinned and responded. "You're welcome."

The seven little men chattered amongst themselves as they made their plates. But Rose's attention reverted back to her sister when she noticed something shiny on the floor next to her. Her sister's question really caused Rose to pay attention. "Why do you have palace guard uniforms?"

It got real silent as the dwarves turned to Snow. Napolean was the one who answered. "We got them at work."

It was Rose who asked the next question, causing all the men to turn to her. "What kind of job do you have?"

"We're...renegades?" Butcher tried.

"Rebels." Chuckles replied.

"Thieves!" Half-Pint cheered his answer as if it were a good thing.

"That's true." Grub agreed as he went back to his plate. "We stole the queen's gold!"

"You broke into the palace?" Rose asked.

"Naah, we nabbed it outside the village." Half-Pint stated.

"So you actually stole the people's gold." Snow rationalized.

Chuckles chuckled as he nodded and Grimm said, "Not exactly."

"Yes, exactly!" Snow exclaimed. She knelt down and opened the sack, inspecting the money. "That's the people's money! Why, that's terrible. They need it. You must return it"

"We worked hard for that money!" Butcher protested.

"Stealing isn't work." Rose said in a stern voice as she put her hands on her hips. She almost felt like a mother scolding her children.

"Sure, it's work!" Half-Pint protested.

"It's hard!" Butcher complained.

"I tore my shirt, had to sew it. That's work." Napolean explained.

"Oh, well I'm sorry you got a few scrapes, but the townspeople need that money." Snow said as if that were final. But what was said next seemed to change it all.

"They hate us." Grub stated.

Snow and Rose looked at each other as if the other had sprouted a seperate head. Rose blinked a few times before responding, "Well that can't be true."

"It is." Wolf said as he turned around to face Rose. "They despise us." He then turned back to look down at his plate.

"Years ago," Grimm said. "When the queen expelled all the 'undesirables'...no one stood up for us." There was an akward silence in the room before he continued. "She said..." Grimm couldn't bring himself to say it.

Half-Pint stepped in for his leader. "'Banish all the uglies'." Napolean then threw his hand forward as if to say, "Ya see?". Snow and Rose now saw the seven dwarves in a new light. They didn't steal because they _wanted_ to. They stole because they _had_ to.

"You've been mistreated by the queen." Snow said in a gentle voice. "No one understands that better than myself and Rosey."

Rose then picked up from her sister. "It's unfair, but so is stealing from innocent families."

"We weren't always theives." Wolf said.

"We were legitimate." Grimm added.

"With real trade." Grub said as he kept adding to his plate.

"And I was a teacher." Grimm stated.

"And I was a butcher." Butcher added.

"And I ran the pub." Half-Pint said. "A good, honest job." He said it so innocently. Rose arched an eyebrow. She might not have been outside the castle in over ten years, but she still remembered exactly how _not so _honest pubs could truly be. She walked around and stood next to her sister.

"Honest?" Chuckles questioned.

"It was almost honest." He tried. "I stole a little." He admitted.

"A little?" Wolf added.

Finally, Half-Pint let it out. "It's a cash business!" He exclaimed.

"That's your excuse?" Grimm added.

"Hey, everybody does it, all right?" Half-Pint stated.

"I didn't." Napolean stated.

"Neither did I." Butcher added.

"Uh, you put your thumb on the scale!" Half-Pint made obvious.

"I did not!" Butcher protested.

"Did too! And you cheat at poker!" He pointed at Napolean.

"I win at poker." Napolean said.

"You cheat at poker?" Butcher asked in disbelief.

While they were bickering amongst themselves...again, Snow picked the sack up and nudged Rose. The younger princess turned to the older, seeing her motioning toward the door. Rose nodded and headed out the door, Snow following close behind. They then took off toward the village, knowing that the dwarves would notice they were gone very soon. They turned to see how far they were, and apparently, if they could see the dwarves running out of their house, they had not run far enough.

They kept running. Once they reached the edge of the forest, Rose could just barely hear one of them stating, "Good thing they're in those dresses, otherwise we'd never catch them!" It made her laugh out loud. As they ran inside the town hall, Rose had to stop and sit down on the floor to catch her breath, but Snow kept going until she reached the Magestrate. A few minutes later, both Snow and the Magestrate walked out with smiles. The rightful queen helped the younger princess stand up and walked her out to the podium in front of the whole town. The Magestrate made the annoucement with glee. "My friends, our money has been returned!" Everyone cheered at this. Finally, some justice. "It was brought back to us by..." He then led the sisters stand next to him. "Come up her, young ladies, and tell us your names."

They knew they couldn't do it. They were suppose to be dead. Just as Snow was about to say something, they caught sight of the dwarves running through the crowd. Thinking quickly, Snow pointed at them. "Those men there!"

Rose caught on to Snow's plan and helped as best as she could. "Those men...umm...They're the ones that brought back the gold." The dwarves stopped to hear the sisters, not fully believing what they were hearing. "The queen told you that they were undesirables, but she lied."

"These brave men are the true heroes." Snow added.

Rose knew how to make things stand out more, so she took over for her sister. "They fearlessly raided the queen's caravan and...retrieved your gold." She noticed that they were started smile back at the grateful villagers.

Snow decided to add the finishing touch. "They're the ones that really deserve your thanks." And with that, both sisters started to clap for the dwarves. Everyone followed their lead and cheered for the seven men who stopped the queen.

Grimm looked at both sisters and sent them a greatful smile. They shrugged their shoulders as if saying "It was nothing".

After all the villagers thanked the seven dwarves, they, along with the princesses, walked back through the woods and to the house. As they walked, Half-Pint managed to walk next to Rose, who chose to walk behind everyone. He nudged her hand, getting attention. "Hey, uhh...while we raided the queen's sled, the guy that was in it had this in his coat." He took the key out of his pocket and handed it to the red head. Rose smiled brightly as she placed the key around her neck. "He said it was yours. So...you know...I took it so I could give it to you."

Rose stopped walking to kneel down next to the brave little man. She gently took his face, turing it to the side, and planted a tender kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away. When she stood up and looked back at Half-Pint, she giggled at the dark blush on his cheeks. Rose held her hand out for the dwarf, who gladly took it. Both then continued to walk. On the way, Rose asked, "So, what are the main differences between you and the others?"

"Well, I'm the sweet, sensitive one, obviously." Half-Pint joked, causing Rose to slightly giggle. "But as far as differences go, Grimm was born to be a leader. He often says how he loves to teach and help people and once concidered getting a degree in medicine."

"Wow, he wanted to be a doctor. Did you joke around and call him 'Doc'?"

The dwarf smirked at the princess's joke before he continued. "Butcher has always had an attitude toward anyone taller than us. For some reason, the situation just made him so...so..." He was having a hard time finding the right word.

"Grumpy?" Rose suggested.

"That's it. Grumpy. But unlike Butcher, Chuckles is never upset about anything. And it's hard to feel down when ever he's around." He explained.

"So he makes everyone feel glad? Happy?" She asked.

"Exactly. Grub is just happy-go-lucky. He never complains about anything unless it's about food. Well...except this one time when we found out he was allergic to a weird sauce he had on his roasted duck. It made him all sick. Oh, and I can't forget how sneezy he was." The dwarf stated.

"Sneezy?" The princess giggled.

"Uh-huh. Napolean is never satisfied with our choice in clothing. But he constantly works himself too much every time he makes adjustments." Half-Pint said.

"Wow, it must make him very tired. Sleepy, even."

"Yep. And then there's Wolf. It's kinda funny actually." He chuckled. "Behind that wild animal exterior he gives off, there's a little bashful guy there."

"Bashful? He doesn't seem like it." Rose said.

"Well, he does a very good job of hiding it. And then, there's little ol' me. I guess you could say I'm a sucker for romance. It pretty much turns me into a complete dope."

"Oh, and that's a bad thing? I like it when you act that way, especially when we first met, how you said you wanted to get to know me and my sister."

"In what way did I act?" Half-Pint asked.

"Oh, you know. Dopey." Rose answered. "And I think it makes you sweet." She then looked down to find him staring at her. "There aren't enough men like you in the world." Half-Pint nearly hung his head in shame. "There needs to be more though." She said, which cause him to look back up at her with hope in his eyes. "And I think I found the best of them all right here next to me." They finally made it to the house. Rose knelt down in front of Half-Pint. "Do me a favor, Half-Pint?" When he nodded, she continued. "Don't ever change." She then stood up to walk inside with her sister, both now waiting for their final judgement from the seven dwarves.


	8. Of Thieves, Memories And Dreams

review or no updates. i dont care how much the quees of sharks demands it. if I dont get more than six reviews 4 this chapter, i wont update

* * *

After an insane debate outside, all seven dwarves walked inside. In order, there was Half-Pint, Butcher, Napolean, Grimm, Chuckles, Grub and Wolf. They took a moment before all but Butcher said, "You can stay."

The princesses let out a sigh of relief. But the relief didn't last long. "But we've got conditions. If you two are gonna live with us, then you two have to be one of us." Butcher said. He didn't sound too happy about the final decision of letting them stay.

"We have to be...dwarves?" Snow asked. The way she said it was with such innocence that it made Rose snort. She quickly covered her mouth and nose with her hand, trying not to let her mouth open and laugh.

The dwarves took it in good humor and chuckled. Napolean then decided to clarrify. "No. It means you two have to be thieves."

"I feel We've been clear about our thoughts on stealing." Snow stated.

"What if you were stealing from the queen?" Wolf asked. The way he said it sounded like he was sweetening a deal. So hard to believe he was secretly bashful.

"You said youself she's wicked." Grimm added. So far, the deal was only getting better and better in Rose's opinion.

"Somebody has to stop her." Half-Pint said. Oh, what a perfect line. Rose was now hooked. Save the villagers from the evil queen. A perfect story.

"Why not you?" Napolean asked. Honestly, as if more needed to be said.

"Why not...us?" Half-Pint gestered at himself and the princesses, mostly though referring to himself and Rose. But his fellow dwarves stared at him in disbelief before he "corrected" himself. "I mean...us." He then gestered to everyone.

Rose stood up. "I'm in."

Snow then stood up. "Wait. If we do this, then _I _have conditions. Whatever we steal goes back to the people."

The dwarves nodded in agreement. But Butcher ruined the moment by saying. "Minus a small commission."

"Butcher!" The men exclaimed.

"Fine. But they don't know the first thing about thieving!" The grumpy dwarf still had his disagreements.

Grim then stepped forward like the leader he was. "Then we'll teach them. We'll teach them to believe. So you two better get a good night's rest. Because your training starts first thing in the morning." And with that, the dwarves went upstairs to their beds. Snow and Rose decided to sleep on the quilts they woke up on. They were actually more comfortable than they looked. Snow drifted off almost immediately. But Rose just laid on her back, holding her key in her hands and spinning it in her fingers, merely inspecting the strange emblom of a sparrow on the handle.

It seemed strange that she was given a key. But then again, she was a strange person. Her own background was strange. It was literally a story from rags to riches. As a young child, she didn't have a name. She was part of a traveling circus. And she was taken in by the king after her only life was destroyed. She never really spoke of what happened. It became a messy blur over the years. But she did remember her mother, Beatrice. She was beautiful, almost angelic, and she was the only person to call Rose by the name she was given, Rosalee. But after loosing her mother so long ago, she had nearly forgotten it. The only so called "flaw" that her mother had was that she was blind. Yet, in the circus, she was the fortune teller. And her visions began to conect easily with her child. Teller her how she'd meet a man in her future that was worth more than any royalty could be. A man who would love her and cherish her forever. The only catch was she'd tell her to watch out in order to find him, for he'd be the most unlikely of men. But back then, Rose didn't even like boys, so she never paid any mind to it.

Pretty soon, Rose grew tired and fell asleep.

_It had been two months since she was brought to the castle, and Rose was walking down a hallway toward the king's room. She kept hearing what sounded like a music box, playing the softest, sweetest lullaby. She remembered it because it was the lullaby her mother would sing to her. As she entered his room, she saw the king holding a music box, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. He twisted the small crank, playing the lullaby. He turned to find Rose staring at him. "Rose Red. I didn't hear you."_

_"What is that?" The child asked in an adorable child's voice as she pointed at the small musical instrument._

_"It's an old music box. I bought it at a circus when I was a prince." He explained as he sat on his bed._

_"Why?" Rose asked as she crawled up the bed to sit beside him._

_The king smiled at the child's curiosty. "So many questions from such a small child. I bought it as a gift for a beautiful princess. As I paid the lovely woman for the music box, the moment she touched my hand, she seemed to go into a trance. After a moment, she said that my kingdom was to have quite a remarkable destiny. I wanted to pay her for the fortune telling she gave me, but she told me that a vision wasn't to be paid for...it was to be heeded. So, I am always careful with what I do for my kingdom because I remember that woman's words."_

_"What happened to the princess you gave the music box to?"_

_"S__he then became my wife and queen. The mother of Snow White."_

_"May I hold the music box please?" She asked._

_The king looked as though he were thinking hard about it, acting as though he didn't really want to. But he smiled and handed it to her. "Be very careful. It was the queen's."_

_"Yes sir." The child said as she gently moved the crank. As the music played, she sag the words to the lullaby. "On the wind, past the sea. Hear this song and remember. Soon, you'll be home with me. Once upon a December."_

_"You know this lullaby?"_

_"My mother used to..." She trailed off as tears fell from her eyes._

_The king held Rose close. "Shed no more tears, dear. Your mother is looking down on you from Heaven. Just as Snow White's mother is doing for her. You have no reason to cry anymore." And with that, he gently took the music box and put it in a lock box. Rose watched as he took a key out of his pocket and used it to lock the box. Rose looked at the key with great fascination. seeing the emblom of a sparrow on it and the same emblom on the lid of the lock box._


	9. Training

review or no updates. i dont care how much the quees of sharks demands it. if I dont get reviews 4 this chapter, i wont update. and it has to be more than 3

Rose's top.

www. google. com imgres?start=139&num=10&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=585&addh=140&tbm=isch&tbnid=L8wxR-MUlABonM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=dFPbqQ12BYWmCM&imgurl= . &w=344&h=500&ei=WX53UKbZG5PS9AT_pYHgCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=495&vpy=40&dur=396&hovh=271&hovw=186&tx=120&ty=139&sig=115009601461178595798&page=6&tbnh=122&tbnw=84&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:139,i:205

take out the space between & www, also the space between www & google, along with the space between google & com, & com & imgres and u get to see the top

The rest of her outfit looks like Snow's, just all black.

* * *

Rose woke up to find her sister shaking her. "Rosey. We need to get ready."

"Fine. I'm awake." She grumbled. She sat up and started to stretch. Her dream had confused her. It seemed like a lost memory, but she didn't remember it at all. She'd have to think about it later. Right now, she was training.

Once outside, Grimm had Snow stand on a wooden orb to teach her balance. And Chuckles was teaching Rose how to aim at a target. He had an extra sling shot and let her borrow it. He took a shot at a flower pot and smashed it to bits. As Rose was taking her turn, she listened to Grimm's lessons, knowing she needed them just as much as her sister.

_"People think you can't be tall if you're short. That you can't be strong if you're not."_

After her lessons with Chuckles, Napolean worked on her outfit. "If you're going to be a hero, you need to at least look good being one." He told her.

_"A weakness is only a weakness if you think of it that way."_

Wolf took her over to a mattress and started teaching her a few defensive moves. She couldn't really do much but dodge his attacks. Despite being smaller than her, Wolf was too heavy for her to lift. "Don't worry, you just need to build your strength." He explained.

_"Never, under any circumstances, give up the high ground."_

Next, Rose was working with Grimm. "Show me one thing you can do that your sister can't. I know you can do it, Rose. I can see it in your eyes." After thinking for a moment, Rose stood up on the orb, taking a deep breath. Once she was certain, she lifted up one of her legs and balanced. She could do so much that her sister couldn't. Just like how Snow could do things that she couldn't do. As she balanced, she was waiting to hear what Grimm was going to say next.

_"Before you draw your sword, you must make an impression on your enemy. If he is deceived by the way you look, the battle's half won."_

Grub hid a strawberry under one of three cups on the table. After mixing them around, he looked at Rose. "Find it, and you can have it." Rose smirked. This was something she remembered her mother teaching her. She pointed to the one on the left. Grub picked the cup up and look so sad when he saw the red berry. Rose picked the strawberry up. Just as it looked like she was about to eat it, she closed her mouth and handed it to Grub. The dwarf smiled greatfully and took the fruit and ate it.

_"Peaople think of you as sweet. They don't expect you to fight dirty. Use that to your advantage."_

Half-Pint was teaching Rose how to fence. She kept dodging his weapon. But she didn't notice his leg sticking out. Rose tripped and fell to the ground. Then Half-Pint smacked her bottom with his sword. She was so mad now, and Half-Pint couldn't help himself. "You're so cute when you're mad."

Rose huffed and replied, "Well, if you keep this up, Half-Pint, by the end of the night, I'll be gorgeous." She stood up and started fighting back.

_"Your weapon isn't your only friend. The environment can be an ally, too. Deception on the battlefield isn't just an option. Oftentimes it's the difference between victory and defeat."_

This time, both sister's stood in front of Napolean with their outfits on. They were best ones yet. Napolean looked them with a smile and nodded. He finally found the look each sister needed.

After that day, the girls only got better. Rose was able to hit hit targets with a slingshot from great distances. Chuckles was proud of her. Snow showed how she could throw a stone like she was skipping it across a lake, hitting three flowering pots in a row.

The sisters were able to defeat Wolf. Snow was able to lift him over her head, while Rose used his own momentium against him.

Rose sat with the rest of the dwarves as she watched her sister pick out one of the cups on the table. When Grub lifted it up, He had that same sad look on his face when Snow picked up the strawberry and ate it. Everyone else clapped at the older princess'sa accomplishment.

Both princesses were able to knock Half-Pint off his feet.

One final this happened. When Snow stepped off the wooden orb, Rose walked toward it. Once she was infront of it, she put her hands on it. Pushing all of her weight up, she lifted her legs up, standing on her hands. She then did the same thing she did for the prince, she put all of her weight on her right arm and lifted her left up to be held a ninety degree angle to the rest of her body. Everyone cheered.

But a snowball hit Rose and knocked her off her balance, landing in the soft snow. As the princess stood back up, everyone looked to where the snowball came from, the roof of the house from Butcher. Everyone started throwing snowballs at the dwarf. But Snow had an idea. While Butcher was distracted by everyone else, she ran to the side of the house and climbed onto the roof. She walked up behind her sister's attacker, excited to put her plan into action. Once she was right behind him, she screamed as loud as he could. Butcher jumped nearly a mile high, loosing his balance and falling off the roof and onto the ground. He scurried up and ran to stand with the others as he looked at Snow. "I'm sorry. But you deserved it." She told him. "I had to avenge my sister."

"Not so much fun when it happens to you, huh?" Rose laughed.


	10. Testing Their Skills

review or no updates. i dont care how much the queen of sharks demands it. if I dont get reviews for this chapter, i wont update. and it has to be more than 5. and just so u kno, in this chapter, the prince's reason for not fighting snow, i took great offence to. thats been the excuse people used on me my whole life.

I wanna mud wrestle! "You can't! You're a girl!"

I wanna go to the moon! "You can't! You're a girl!"

I wanna drive moster trucks! "You can't! You're a girl! Just do what girls do, like sell tupperwear of jewelry, be a model or an animal rights activist! But don't do fun things that guys do 'cause you're a girl!"

AARRRRGGGHHHH! Pisses me off every single time!

* * *

To celebrate their graduation as theives, the princesses made a feast for their new family. After stuffing themselves full, everyone fell into a deep, well-earned, sleep. Rose's dreams had once again revealed old memories.

_Rose had only lived in the palace for five months now, and she felt as though she lived there her whole life. One day, she followed her father to his room to ask him about the music box again. "What does the lullaby mean to you?"_

_The king smiled at he newest child. "To me, it means that no matter where you are, you'll always find your way home. That music box plays the sweetest symphony, dearest Rose. So sweet, it could make any wild beast as tame as a kitten. I'd know this music anywhere, nothing could ever make me forget it's sweet melody."_

_"Can I have the music box one day, Father?"_

_"Maybe one day, soon enough. To give you the late queen's most treasure music box is a great responsibility. I hardly even trust myself with it sometimes." The king joked. Throughout the rest of the evening, he sang the lullaby to young princess, wrapping her in a soft quilt and watching her fall asleep._

* * *

The next morning was the day that would test the princesses. Snow was going to be the bait. Her job was simple, really. She just needed to distract whoever came through the forest. She was much better at doing it than Rose was.

Everyone went into position as they heard footsteps. Snow pulled the hood if her cloak over her head and Rose hid with the dwarves. They watched in silence, waiting to attack at the opportune moment. (A/N: Jack Sparrow reference, lol)

Finally, the intruder was revealed. Rose saw that it was Prince Alcott. She nearly yelled for the darves to not attack, but Grimm stood behind her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. That was enough to make her shut up. But after thinking about it for a moment, Rose realized that the prince did deserve what was coming to him. The prinesses had been out in the woods for days, and he was only coming out here now? What was he waiting for? An invitation?

The prince and the guards suddenly haulted. After Alcott dismounted his horse, he looked back the guards. "This is where we were ambushed last time. Keep your eyes open."

Snow then walked out to the middle of the road and fell, dropping everything she held in the basket she had. The sudden noise caused the prince and guards to draw their swords.

"Oh! Oh, dear! Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I'll be out of your way in a moment. Oh, dear!" Snow used a voice that belong to a withering hag as she picked up everything she dropped. But it worked.

Alcott slowly walked toward the princess, not knowing it was her. Still not trusting her, he kept his sword pointed at her as he asked, "Ma'am, may I offer you any assistance?"

"Oh, no. Sorry, sir! Everything's all right. I'll just be..." Snow trailed off as she turned around. The moment the two made eye contact, the prince lowered his sword and Snow slowly stood up and removed her hood.

"No." Rose whispered. This wasn't going as they planned. "What do we do?" She asked Grimm.

"Does the prince know you two can fight?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"No, he thinks he's better than everyone, actually." The red head answered.

"Then the battle's half won." The leader stated. He nodded toward Wolf, giving the signal. Wolf howled, letting the others know that it was time to come out and fight. Everyone hooted and hollerred as they came out of their hiding spots. Rose ran through the guards to get to her sister.

Since Rose didn't have a sword, mostly because she didn't want to use one, Wolf ran up behind her. "Rose!" He shouted. She turned around before the prince could see her face and back flipped her way to her sister. Alcott watched in shock. To him, this was the harliquin from the kingdom. She had the same moves and the same grace. But when she stopped right in front of the prince, her back was to him.

Wolf threw a bo staff to her. Rose caught it and twirled it in her hands before turning around and taking a fighting stance in font of Alcott. At the same time, Chuckles ran up behind Snow and handed her a sword. "Here ya go." He said cheerfully as he flipped over the older princess. He then jumped over Alcott and Rose to join the other "giants".

Alcott turned back to Snow in shock as he watched her draw her sword from its sheath and throw the sheath on the ground. What was even more shocking to the prince was that she pointed her sword to him. "You're with the bandits?" He accused.

"You're with the queen!" Snow countered.

Alcott then turned to Rose. "And you! You were the harliquin from the castle. Where do your loyalties lie?"

"Definitely not with the queen." She answered as she circled the prince to stand next to her sister.

Snow tried to strike Alcott, but he deflected it. They circled each other before the prince stated, "You two are traitors."

"And you're a jerk!" Snow exclaimed. a fight between the two ensued from there.

Rose backed off to face behind them. And it was a good thing she did so, too. A guard charged right at her. But Rose swung her staff like a bat and hit his helmet, making it spin on his head like a spinning top. She obviously made him dizzy, which was perfect for her next move. Rose then roundhouse kicked him, sending him to the snow covered ground.

"Alright. That's enough. Stop this at once." The prince ordered. Rose turned to find him circling around Snow. But she saw Snow's hair was now not in its hair tie. What happened? "I can't fight you." This caught Rose's attention immediately.

"Why not?" Snow asked.

_"Don't say it! Don't you **DARE** say it!" _Rose kept demanding in her head. If he said what she thought he was going to say, he was a dead man. "'Cause you're a girl. I don't fight girls." He said it.

Rose took her staff and thwacked him on top of the head. Yes, it was immature. But she was mad. She hated that statement. "You're a girl." The way people described it was like a disease, being a girl.

The prince turned around and rubbed his soar head as he saw Rose use her staff to launch her body on top of the rocks. Once she was there, she turned around to face the prince. "You got a problem with girls?"

Then Snow growled as she swung her sword, the tip grazing Alcott's hand. He flinched as he turn back to look at Snow. "Perhaps I should reconsider." He then went to attack the older sister, but Snow held her own, for a little bit at least. The prince managed fling Snow's sword off over the other side of the rocks. She jumped from the short ledge to retrieve her weapon. Prince Alcott removed his coat and flipped over the rocks, following the princess. Rose rolled her eyes. "Show off." She groaned.

Rose decided to help the dwarves. She hopped along the rocks and found Chuckles standing right next to one. once she stood on the one next to him, she yelled, "DUCK!" Chuckles did as instructed. When he was down, Rose hit the guard's head like she were hitting a railroad spike into the ground. "It's hammer time!" She exclaimed as she hit him. The guard went down and Chuckles stood back up. He then ran off to take care of another guard with Grimm.

The red head turned to see her sister still fighting the prince. It nearly seemed pointless. Every attack Snow threw at Alcott, he countered it with a better one. As she tried to lunge at him, Alcott caught Snow in his arms, holding her sword behind her back. He smiled as he stated, "The queen did say you and your sister were crazy."

"She also said that we were dead!" Snow countered as she pushed the prince away and kicked his chest.

Rose smiled at her sister. She knew she had it in her. Turning back to the dwarves, she noticed Napolean swing one of the guard at a tree, exclaiming, "Watch out for that tree!" Rose giggled at the joke.

She then jumped off the rock she was standing on and run toward a guard that was about to blind side Butcher. She thwacked him on his head, making his helmet chime like a gong. Butcher turned around. He sent a quick nod to Rose, as if saying "Thanks" before he whipped the guard's feet, knocking him over. He then whipped his whip to wrap anound one of the guard's legs, dragging him through the snow like a dog on a leash. "Let's go for a ride!" He shouted before laughing like a lunitic. Looking around, Rose found that all the guards had now been taken care of.

The red head launched herself on the rocks again to find the prince spanking her sister with her own sword. She nearly ran down there to kill Alcott when he shoved her to the ground. Wolf and Butcher ran up behind her, with Wolf howling and Butcher panting from his run. "Should we help her?" Wolf asked out loud.

Rose nearly answered that question, but paused when she saw Snow through snow into the prince's eyes. While he was distracted with getting the snow, the frozen rain that is, out of his eyes, Snow, the person that is, tackled him to the ground and snatched both swords from him.

"Eh...she's doin' pretty good on her own." Butcher answered. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Are there anymore guards?" The younger princess asked.

"Nah, we got 'em." Wolf answered.

Rose smiled, but it faded when she saw what went on between the prince and princess in front of her. Alcott hit Snow's head, provoking her. Finally, Snow lunged at him, only to be caught and put in a dipped position by the prince. She couldn't hear what was going on between the two, but she knew her sister was getting more and more annoyed as each moment passed. He then lifted her up before twiling her and holding her with her back against his chest. Whatever he told her made Snow mad enough to stomp on his foot. When he released her, she pulled away, accidentally cutting his palm. The prince seemed to be mad now since he knocked Snow's sword into the air and caught it with his free hand.

Alcott cpointed both swords at Snow, circling her. Little did he know that his horse had been tied up behind him. Rose already knew what her sister needed to do. She just hoped her sister knew, too. And she could see the gears turning in Snow's head when she saw her sister pick up a rock and look up at a branch just above the horse that held a lot of snow. A moment later, she threw the rock, hitting the branch and msaking the snow fall onto the horse. The Prince laughe, not even realizing his situation. The horse sifted uncomfortably until it kicked whatever was behind him. In this case, it was Alcott. Wolf, Butcher and Rose laughed at what happened. Wolf then let out a howl and help Rose down from the rock so she could help them get the guards clothes. Down with Snow and Alcott, she lifted his head so he could face her. He was so out of it, not know what was going on. But Snow looked at him and simply asked, "Why do you have to be so darn cute?" She then punched him hard enough to knock him out.


	11. Sad News & Discovering A Gift

again, i want lots of reviews or i wont update

this is a long one, so i better get long reviews. btw if u guys decide to go see "The Odd Life Of Timothy Green", just to warn u, its a tear jerker.

* * *

***At The Palace***

The queen sat before the prince and the guards who left with him. She did not, however, expect to find them all in their undergarments. "Well, well, Prince Alcott. We must stop meeting like this."

The prince hung his head in shame while the guards refused to look up. "We were ambushed. The bandits caught us by surprize." Alcott embarressingly admitted.

"You went to the woods to find the bandits, and yet the bandits caught you by surprize?" The queen stated the obvious.

"I must admit, we were outskilled. Their leader was incredibly ruthless and cunning. She was-"

"'She'? The bandits leader is a 'she'?" The queen asked.

"The bandits leader is Snow White." Alcott explained.

After staring at the prince for a few silent moments, the queen suddenly burst into hysterics. Bryton joined in with nervous laughter but stopped when the queen jokingly asked, "And I suppose you're going to tell me next that the second in command is Rose Red?"

The serious look o the prince's face said it all. Bryton, being the blubbering moron he tended to be, spoke freely. "Impossible, sir. Snow White and Rose Red are dead. Perhaps they were just people that looked like Snow White and Rose Red."

"It was definitely Snow White and Rose Red." The prince countered.

"You were in the forest. It was dark. I think we should at least open ourselves up to the possibility that it was just some people who looked a lot like the late Snow White and the late Rose Red." Bryton pushed.

"What a fun surprize." The queen hissed.

"Agree to disagree." Bryton said out loud.

"You told me they were dead!" The prince accused.

"_He_ said they were dead." The queen gestured at Bryton.

"I wish I was dead." Bryton muttered.

"You also told me they were mad." Alcott added.

"They are mad. Put together, they're not as mad as I am, however." The queen answered.

"So which is it, they're mad or they're dead? Because they seemed completely sound of mind they and their band of dwarves-"

"'Dwarves'? You said they were giants." The queen accused.

"They're giant...dwarves. They're big...but sometimes small." Alcott explained.

"Well, I feel I have been deceived." The queen stated, putting her hands on her hips..

"No! No, I am being deceived!" The prince exclaimed as he stepped forth toward the throne.

"Well, I feel..." The queen trailed off for a moment. "Oh, for the love of God, could someone please get this man a shirt so I can concentrate!" Bryton turned to do so, just so he could get out of the room, but the queen caught him. "Not you, Bryton! Not you."

"All I know is that I have been mislead either by you, Rose or Snow, and I find this current line of events to be completely confusing." Alcott concluded.

"'Confusing'? A fine word. A grand word for this situation. In years to come, when people look upon the word 'confusing', they will point to this very afternoon, when the world learned that two dead girls were alive, leading around a band of giant dwarves...UGH! And here I was having such a good day!"

* * *

***Hours Later***

Snow and Rose cooked up a grand feast for the nine of them. Well rather eight, seeing as Half-Pint went to the pub to have his own celebration. At least, that's what he told everyone. Unbeknownst to them, he went to the silver smith. Snow had revealed to him that her little sister would soon turn eighteen, and he wanted to get her a gift. "Hey, I'm here to get something for my girl." He told the smithie.

"What is it you need, lad?" He asked.

"Something that says 'I wanna be more than friends, but I don't wanna go too fast'. You got anything?" The dwarf explained.

"Believe it or not, I do." The smithie walked over to the back and picked up a beautiful box with a golden lock on it. "Years ago, just months after this winter started, a woman came here and sold this to me. I've tried making keys to unlock it, but none seem to work. It's a beautiful box, and I haven't the heart to break it open. Do you think she'll like it?"

Half-Pint noticed the emblom on the box. A sparrow, just like her key. "Oh, yeah. She'll like it." He then paid for it and left to the pub, after a day like the one he had, he needed a drink. Well, one drink became two drinks. Two became four, four became more. But before he left, Half-Pint heard a few guards talking amoungst themselves. "The prince agreed to it." One said.

"I heard. He's excited to marry her. The wedding's tomorrow at the lake." The second one added.

Half-Pint was curious about this. He might have been a little drunk, but that didn't mean he didn't care for details. The third one revealed the bride. "Who would've thougt that after five marriages, the queen would marry someone like the prince?"

The dwarf couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was news worth sharing. He grabbed the box he got for Rose and ran back to the house.

* * *

***In The Forest***

Everyone sat at the table and ate. Snow and Rose outdid themselves that night. All those years of going to the kitchen and helping the staff paid off greatly. The princesses sat at the end of the table, Snow on the left next to Grub and Rose on the right next to Butcher. They were all laughing until they heard a loud thud. "Hey! Who put that tree there?" Half-Pint yelled drunkedly. Rose laughed as she watched him drop a box next to the door and run up to his spot next to Grimm. "Hey, listen!" He gasped. "You guys are never gonna believe what I heard at the-" He hiccupped. "Pub."

"What?" Everyone chorused together.

"Shh!" The drunken dwarf hushed Grimm. "Queen is getting married."

"Again?" Napolean questioned.

"Not good." Grimm commented.

"What's on the menu?" Wolf joked.

"Poor guy." Rose commented. She lifted her cup. "Whoever he is, I wish him an early, peaceful, and not to metion, painless death." She then drank from her cup.

"Here here." Chuckles added with a chuckle as he did the same.

"Who's she marrying, the baron?" Snow asked with a giggle.

"No! She marrying the prince!" Half-Pint answered.

All was silent. Snow was in painful shock. Rose looked at her sister and felt awful about what she said. Being a good sister, she wrapped her arm around the older princess's shoulder and hugged her. She knew Snow wanted to ask, but she could form the words, so Rose asked for her. "Why would he do that?"

Half-Pint wasn't sure how respond to that. Rose asked the question, yet he thought Snow would. But he didn't want to be silent. "Why-why would you care?" He asked curiously.

Grub wanted to break the tension and change the subject. "Could someone pass the potatoes, please?"

Grimm made a hand motion telling him to wait. Rose wanted to continue for her sister, but Snow was able to ask the next question. Sadly, she couldn't ask with crying. "When's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow. Down at the lake." Half-Pint answered honestly. He didn't want to hurt Snow, but she wanted the answer.

"Potatoes, please?" Grub tried again. And again, Grimm told him to wait.

Snow sniffled as she stood and went to leave. Rose tried to go with her, But Snow held up her hand. "No, Rosey. I just wanna be alone." So the red head sat back down and watched her sister walk off into the forest.

Half-Pint tried to make it better. "It-it's just a private little affair."

"Not so private anymore, Half-Pint." Rose stated as she ignored her sister's plea, she got up and followed Snow. "Hey, I won't let you suffer alone." She said as she let her sister cry on her shoulder. They walked further into the woods so no one could hear her sobs.

Rose suddenly felt chills go up her spine. She could hear a voice that made her cringe. How could she hear it, she honestly didn't know. But what she heard made her fear the worst.

_"I want them killed."_

_"Snow White."_

_"Rose Red."_

_"I need your magic."_

_"Just give me whatever you've got!"_

_"I just want them dead!"_

She pulled away from her sister. "Snow, something's wrong." She then faced the direction toward the house. After taking two steps, she blacked out and fell.

"ROSEY! ROSEY!" Snow knelt down next to her sister and saw that her eyes were open and she had a blank expression. What was going on? It seemed like the younger sister was in a trance.

Rose was having a vision. _A giant, wooden marrionette fell next to the house and stood up on its own. A second fell next to the table. They started attacking the dwarves. She then saw herself and her sister run up. Jumping onto the house, Rose unsheathed her sword and saw the strings holdig the first marrionette up. "They're puppets!" Snow exclaimed before she sliced the strings, making the puppet fall. She then handed her sword to Rose, who saw shomething going on further up the roof. Rose ran up and jumped over the hole, slicing the strings to the second puppet._

The red head gasped as she came out of her trance. "We need to get to the house, now!" And the sister took off without another word. Whe they got there, bith princesses saw one of the puppets pulling a battering ram from the house with Napolean and Wolf clinging to it. They let go and fell before it.

The sisters ran upthe roof and behind the puppet and Snow saw the moonlight reflecting off the strings. "They're puppets!" She gasped. She then sliced through the strings, causing the marrionette to fall to the ground.

"Butcher!" Wolf yelled as he pointed behind them. Snow threw her sword to Rose, who ran up higher and jumped over the hole. She slied the strings off the second marrionette, making it fall just before it would have hit Butcher, Chuckles and Half-Pint. Once she landed, Rose tuned to look inside. "Are you okay?"

The three dwarves looked up the younger princess. Butcher fainted, Chucles just stared, and Half-Pint was grinning like a mad man. But Rose soon fell on top of the roof, blacking out once again.

_Rose stood before a woman who looked like the queen. But it was obvious that she wasn't. This woman looked much more kind than the queen. She was sitting in a chair with the two unstrung marrionettes on either side of her. "Who are you?" Rose asked._

_"I am currently the reflection of the queen." She answered in a gentle voice. "But I was once the reflection of your mother." She then shapeshifted into Beatrice. She looked exactly Rose, only older and taller._

_"You're lying." Rose accused._

_"Your mother was always kind to me. Dispite being blind, she always saw the beauty in everything. Even in her lifestyle. She told me over seventeen years ago that the most beautiful thing to ever happen to her was having you. You were and always will be your mother's most prized treasure." The woman explained._

_"You tried to kill my friends." The princess stated._

_"No. I was only showing you and Snow White that you both are braver than you think. I was never going to kill them. I am sorry for hurting them though. Sometimes those puppets have minds of their own."_

_"Why am I here?" Rose asked._

_"I summoned you. You are, after all, Beatrice's daughter. You inherited the gift I gave her. The Gift of Foresight. You are starting to have visions around the same age she did. Through foresight, she saw you in her future. You were actually her very first vision. And the first thing she told me was 'Thank you for this amazing gift. Now I can see the child I've always wanted'." She then changed back to the queen._

_"Why are you the reflection of the queen?" The red head asked._

_"She's very vain. Every person I have ever reflected was once very beautiful. But only a handful were never, in any way, vain. Your mother was my favorite of that handful. She had never asked for my magic to be used on herself, only to be used to help other. I never charge a price on people who wish to help others. Only on those who are extremely selfish and vain."_

_"Like the queen?" Rose asked._

_"Yes. And she has used so much of my magic already. It like I told her, 'Everyone has magic within them, but very few dicover it and learn to spend it wisely.' Your mother was one of the few. The only thing she ever asked from me for herself was advice. And now, you are one of the few as well." The reflection stated with a small smile._

_"That story the king told me when I was a child. About the woman from the circus selling him that music box. That was my mother, wasn't it?"_

_"Yes. The king, when he was a prince, never told your mother that he was royalty. And yet, she told him a vision of his kingdom. Amazing what small gestures can do, isn't it?" _

_"__Could you please explain one of my mother's visions to me?" Rose asked._

_"Of course." The reflection answered._

_"She told me about meeting my true love. That he would be worth more than any royalty. But he would also be the most unlikely. Do you know who has seen as my true love?"_

_"Yes. And you will soon see him as such. He is someone who you've already met. And when you wake up, Rosalee, you will truly understand your gift. Beatrice always hoped that you would become something great. Make her proud." And with that, Rose woke up._


	12. I Love You

i want lots of reviews or i wont up date. i'll put it this way, if i dont get at least six reviews, i wont finish the story. so remember, i always get my way. Mua ha ha ha!

* * *

Rose woke up with a start, almost forgetting where she was. But she looked up and saw her sister writing a note. "Snow?" She asked in a raspy voice. "What are you doing?"

The older sister faced the younger and wore a sad look. "I was going to wake you before I left. We need to leave if we want them to be safe."

Rose nodded. She understood. As she sat up, she turned to her right to find Half-Pint next to her. He looked so at peace when he was asleep. As Rose watched him, she realized that if anything happened to him, she'd never forgive herself.

Rose gasped as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

_He would be worth more than any royalty._

Half-Pint meant more to Rose than any prince could even come close to.

_He would be the most unlikely._

Besides the obvious, he was the most unlikely person she'd fall in love with. She was a princess. He was a thief.

Rose leant down and planted a feathered kiss on his cheek. "I love you." She whispered.

While her sister was finishing her note, the red head decided to write one of her own. But unlike Snow White's, which was for all seven dwarves, Rose Red's would be for just one of them. Once she finished, she and Snow walked outside. But not after taking two steps did The the older princess say, "We should at least fix the sign." Both sister's got to work to fix the sign that was destroyed by one of the puppets the night before.

* * *

***Inside***

Napolean was the first to wake. As he stood up to stretch, he noticed two pieces of paper on the table. One he saw was for all of them. But the second was just for Half-Pint. Sighing, he finally decided to wake his friends. "Guys. Wake up. Wake up." Everyone still slept. "Guys, wake up!" He yelled. All the other dwarves rolled, stumbled and toppled out of their beds. "Snow and Rose are gone." That statement woke all of them up.

"Did you check the kitchen?" Grub asked.

"They must have left when we slept." Napolean concluded.

"Impossible." Half-Pint countered. "They'd never just leave us like that."

"Did they make us breakfast?" Grub asked.

"No, but...Snow left us a note." Napolean then started reading the note out loud. "'Dear Butcher, Napolean, Grub, Half-Pint, Wolf, Chuck and Grimm, I'm so sorry we had to leave. We love you all dearly, but Rose and I realized that our presence can only cause you harm. I thought I was strong enough to do this, but I am not. I know Rosey is, but I won't risk her to do this on her own. I am not my father, much as I wish I was. I am not a leader. We'll go some place far away where we can be safe from the queen, but I know we both will forever cherish our time with all of you. Love, Snow. Grub, I left you a tall stack of pancakes on the stove.'"

"I don't want pancakes. I want Snow and Rose." Grub said in a sad voice.

Napolean turned to Half-Pint and held out Rose's note. "Rose wrote a note for you."

Half-Pint snatched the letter from Napolean and read it out loud. "'Dear Half-Pint, It pains me to say it, but I have to leave. If I could stay, I would. But if anything happened to you because of me, I would never forgive myself. You mean too much to me. It's like I told you, "There needs to be more men like you in the world". Remember what I told you, "Don't ever change", and I hope you never do. And please know this. I love you,'" He paused for a few moments. "She loves me?" Half-Pint asked as he looked around at each of his friends.

"Keep reading." Grim said.

"'...and I always will. I can only hope that you feel the same for me. With all the love in my heart, Rose.'" Half-Pint had a tear slide down his cheek. A woman finally loved him back...and she was gone. He held the note to his chest, right over his heart. He could feel it swell and break at the same time.

Finally, Grimm stood up. "Okay. Let's consider all our options and then we'll put it to a vote."

Everyone seemed reluctant. But only one spoke how he felt, and it was the most unlikely of them all. Butcher turned around to face the others. "No. No huddle and no vote. We go after them now." They all gladly agreed to that, especially Half-Pint.

"C'mon, guys. They couldn't have gone far." Grimm said as he lead the others out. "Wolf, you track them."

They shuffled outside, one right after the other. Only to stop when they saw the princesses fixing the sign. "Snow! Rose!" They exclaimed.

"You were supposed to let us leave." Snow said. They finished the sign and sat on one of the logs.

Grub and Half-Pint ran up to hug them. "No, no. Don't leave us." Grub pleaded before he pulled away to stand with his friends. Half-Pint, however, stood next to Rose, their hands intertwined.

"You can't just give up now. What about the prince?" Napolean questioned.

Snow ws silent for a few moments before saying, "He loves someone else."

"That's impossible." Grimm stated with authority.

"I never had a chance with the prince, just like I never had a chance against the queen." The older princess stated.

"Okay, this is getting old." Rose said. "Listen, our father, who loved me enough to bring me home, wanted you to be the rightful queen, not that lecherous she-beast that's there now. Me, I don't care where I end up. But I do care for you."

Napolean nodded as he added on. "Snow, you and Rose once told us that because people were mean to us, we can still steal from them, as long as they're not poor children."

"That's not what they said." Grimm said. The sisters giggled at the situation.

"I was taking poetic license." Napolean clarrified. "Snow, you took seven thieving dwarves, who thought they had no other chance in life, and you gave them another choise. You were strong enough to do that." The others, including Rose, nodded in agreement.

"We don't see little girls when we look at you two." Butcher commented.

"We see princesses." Grim said.

"And leaders." Chuckles added.

"Our leaders." Butcher stated.

"Your kingdom needs you." Grub said.

"I need you." Half-Pint said to Rose. She grinned at his statement. Butcher walked up and hit Half-Pint on the back of his head, which caused him to correct himself. "I mean, we need you."

Snow and rose looked at each other with knowing smiles. Snow picked up her sword from the ground while Rose did the same with her bo staff. "Who feels like crashing a wedding?" Snow asked with enthusiasm.

The dwarves cheered and Wolf reared his head back and howled.

As most pf the dwarves ran back inside to change, Half-Pint found the box he bought the night before next to the house. With a smile, he picked it up and walked up to Rose. "Rose, I got this for you last night."

The red head smiled as she took the box from him. Sitting in the snow next to the standing dwarf, she inspected the box, only to gasp when she saw the sparrow emblom on the top. "Were did you find this?" She asked.

"I went to the silver smith last night. He said some lady sold it to him years ago." The dwarf explained.

Rose took hold of the key that hung around her neck. Grabbing the string, she ripped it from her neck. She grabbed the key and pushed it into the lock. It fit. Turning it, she heard the lock unhinge. She slowly lifted the lid, finding the music box in the far left corner. It was dust covered, but it looked as if it were still intact. Rose picked the small instrument up and lifted it out of the box to show Half-Pint. "That's it? I bought a beautiful box only to find that it had an old wind up toy inside?"

Rose smirked as she turned the crank. The chime was still as beautiful as she remebered. She then sang the lullaby for the light tune.

"On the wind, cross the sea. Hear this song and remember. Soon you'll be home with me. Once upon a December." She smiled at the memory of her mother singing the lullaby to her. She turned back to Half-Pint to see him look like a slack jaw fool with his mouth hanging open. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Half-Pint did as he was told. Both then walked back inside so the dwarf could change into his clothes. Today was a good day for Half-Pint. He finally found the woman he loved. And the best part was that she loved him back.


	13. Crash & Cure

For those that speak English, I encourage everyone, even those who don't speak English, to review. It would mean a lot to me. Love From Chica!

Für die, die Deutsch sprechen, Ich ermutige jeden, sogar die, die Englisch nicht sprechen, zu überprüfen. Es würde viel mir bedeuten. Lieben Sie Von Chica!

Para esses que falam português, Eu incentivo todo o mundo, mesmo esses que não falam inglês, revisar. Quereria dizeria muito a mim. Ame De Chica!

Pour ceux-là qui parle du français, Je tout le monde, même ceux qui ne parlent pas l'anglais, encourage réexaminer. Il signifierait beaucoup à moi. Aimer De Chica!

Per quelli che parla l'italiano, Tutti, anche quelli che non parla degli inglesi, incoraggio riesaminare. Significherebbe molto a me. Amare Da Chica!

Para ésos que hablan español, Favorezco todos, aún los que no hablan inglés, para revisar. Significaría mucho a mí. ¡Adore De Chica!

나는 모든 사람들, 심지어 영어를 할 줄 알고 검토 없는 분들을 격려. 그것은 내게 많은 것을 의미할 것이다. Chica의 사랑!

* * *

"Okay, you guys. Remember the plan?" Rose asked. Everyone nodded. They needed to get someone on the inside incase something went wrong. Butcher and Grub both agreed to be the guys on the inside. They just needed a diguise. Rose knew how to get one very easily.

Rose hid behind a tree and waited until she saw a carriage coming up. Perfect. She then casually walked onto the path as if she didn't see the carriage. Once she heard it close enough, she turned around and pretended to be knocked to the ground as it passed her.

The stage coach halted the horses. Before he could step off of the sled, the lord that was inside openned the door and poked his head out. "What happened, Winston?"

Winston stepped off and walked over to Rose, who was lying on her side in the snow. "It appears we hit a woman, Lord Gordon." He said.

Lord Gordon, who was tall and wore a long blue cloak, stepped out of his sled and walked over to Rose. "Oh, the poor dear. Winston, get a blanket."

"Yes, sir."

Lord Gordon then knelt down and helped Rose sit up. Afew moments passed and she opened her eyes. "Sorry." She said Before the lord could question her statement, Butcher popped out from behind the tree behind Rose, on his stilts, and used his whip to trip the lord. Once on the ground, Butcher whipped his whip around his leg and dragged him off.

Winston stepped out of the sled, blanket in hand, and walked toward Rose. When he saw that his lord was gone, he looked at the red head. "Where is Lord Gordon?"

"He went for a ride." Rose smiled. Her bo staff was tossed to her out of no where. When she caught it, she twirled it a few times before knocking Winston on the head hard enough to knock him out. The others came out and dragged the stage coach off in the same direction Lord Gordon was taken. Five minutes passed and the dwarves ran back to get in the sled. Snow and Rose sat at the front, prepared to drive to the lake.

It took nearly fifteen minutes, but they made it through the woods and to the wedding. Butcher stood on Grubs shoulders, steadying himself. Once he was balanced, Rose and Snow help place the cloak on his shoulders and pin it closed. Then, Rose found a hat inside the sled and put it on the dwarf's head.

Once the two made it on the inside, the rest waited a few minutes. Now, Chuckles and Half-Pint ran in and hid underneath the dresses of two women. Once they were sure no one was looking, they threw snow balls at the guards, making them turn from the entrance. When they weren't looking, Wolf and Napolean ran in front of them. Wolf whistled to get their attention. Turning back around, the guards were knocked out by the two dwarves. One by Wolf's club, the other by Napolean's wlking stick.

The rest of the group walked through the entrance. What surprized Rose was how easy it was. That is until she heard a lady scream inside the tent. They were caught. But it was too late for anyone to do anything now. Snow clanged her sword to Grimm's helmet loud enough to be heard, but light enough to not hurt him. "Excuse me!" She called.

When everyone turned to them, Chuckles and Half-Pint ran out from under the dresses they were hiding in, making the wearers scream. Rose smirked as she stood by her sister. "This...is a stickup." The red head claimed.

"Give us your money." Grimm demanded.

"And your clothes." Napolean added with a smirk.

"No!" The prince barked. (haha) "You cannot do this again!"

Rose smirked as she stepped forward. She continued walking toward Alcott, the crowd parting like the Red Sea. "We can." She stated. "We will..." She trailed. Then, Butcher hit the prince on the back of his head with a silver guantlet, knocking him out cold. "And we just did." Rose finished. The dwarves loaded the prince, along with the money and clothes they got from the royals, into the sled and sped off into the woods and back to the house.

On the way back, Rose felt that strange feeling that she did last night. Her eyes suddenly burned, but she refused to pass out again. Instead, she went into a trance.

_Rose saw the queen's reflection looking at her. "I saw how you handled the wedding." She started. "It was rather entertaining." She let a small smile show._

_"Was the queen mad?" She couldn't help but ask._

_"She was furious. I did warn her that if she continued, she would be unhappy with the results. But she never listens to me." _

_"She never listens to anyone." Rose stated._

_The reflection nodded before continuing. "The reason I pulled you here though was to warn you. You need to prepare yourself for tonight, and keep that music box with you at all times. You're going to need it." _

_"Why?"_

_"I can't tell you. And it's not because I don't have the ability, because I do. It's just that your mother always told me not to help you in these kind of situations. She always wanted you to do thing she knew you could over come."_

_"Fine. But what about the prince?" Rose asked._

_"That one's not for you to break. It's for Snow. You can help, but you won't be the one who solves it in the end." She then blinked and a vision was shown. _

_It was of Half-Pint. He was rocking a baby to sleep next to a crib. "Beatrice, you remind of your mother everyday." He whispered._

_"You're not going on about that again, are you?" Rose came into vision with a chuckle as she picked up the baby and put her in the crib. Then, the vision faded and Rose snapped out of the trance._

Rose blink tears from her eyes, trying to clear her eye vision. She noticed that they just stopped at the house. The prince was still unconsious, so, he was soon tied to one of the chairs outside, with his back facing the others. Everyone sat on either the boulder or the log next to the house and watched as Alcott started to awaken.

He didn't know where he was at first, but he soon saw that he wasn't at his wedding. "I need to get back to my queen." He said out loud. He tried standing, but struggled. When he realized he was tied down, he started whimpering like a puppy. "What is happening?" He cried.

"You're staying here until we know what to do with you." Grimm stated.

That statement only made the prince whimper and whine even more loudly, until finally he broke out into a pitiful sob. "You have to take me back to my precious queen!" He cried desperately.

"Enough already!" Butcher yelled. It didn't really help matters.

"You don't understand! I yearn for the nectar of her skin!" Alcott cried out.

It had to be the strangest statement they ever heard. "'Nectar of her skin'?" Grub questioned.

"Who talks like that?" Half-Pint asked.

"He sounds like a lost puppy." Rose stated.

"He must be under some kind of spell." Grimm concluded.

"A spell?" Snow asked. "Well, that sound like the queen."

"Typical of the wicked witch." Rose muttered so only Half-Pint could hear her.

Everyone then turned to the older princess. She then asked golden question. "Anyone know how to break a spell?"

Butcher was the first to take a crack at it. He walked over and turned the prince around. While doing so, Alcott snapped at him like a bad dog. But when he stopped, he went right back to whimpering again, until Butcher took a fighting pose. After hopping around a bit, Butcher launched a hard right hook on Alcott's face. Everyone winced. But the prince went back to sobbing. "My only pain is being absent from my queen."

Butcher turned back and shrugged. Everyone let out and exasperated sigh. "This is gonna be a while." Rose stated. They all tried everything they could think of. But they all failed.

Half-Pint hit him with a pair of dust beaters. FAILED!

Napolean rang a small gong right next to his ear. FAILED!

Grimm hit his face with his staff like a pool cue. It made everyone flinch, but still. FAILED!

Grub held a raw fish next to his face. "There you go, buddy." It made him gag. But in the end...FAILED!

Chuckles tickled him with a feather. The prince laughed. But when Chucles pulled away, he went back to sobbing. FAILED!

Napolean tried blowing a horn right next to his ear. It nearly made everyone go deaf. But no change. FAILED!

Wolf was chanting and danced around Alcott to some strange ritual he claimed worked in his old village. It only earned a strange stare from the prince. Upon seeing that, Wolf growled at him, causing Alcott to flinch back and whine. So basically...FAILED!

Butcher tried to punch the prince a few more times, but it still...FAILED!

The prince kept crying loudly while the heroes sat together and stared at him. "Anyone have any more bright ideas?" Rose grumbled.

A light seemed to go off in Napolean. "I've got it. I can't believe I didn't think of this before." He paused a few moments before he gave his answer. "A kiss."

"Excuse me?" Snow asked.

"The kiss of true love is what liberates someone from a spell." He explained.

"And you know this how?" Butcher asked.

"Unlike some people, I read." Napolean stated.

"Oh, and we can't?" Grub stated.

"I never said that!" Napolean exclaimed. At this point, an arguement was started.

Snow stood up and took a few steps forward. Turning back to the dwarves and her sister, the Dark haired princess yelled, "Guys!" Clearing her throat, she continued. "It's not how a girl imagines her first kiss. But...I guess it's worth a try."

She started walking toward the wailing prince until Rose spoke up. "Snow, are you sure?"

Snow only gave a sheepish shrug. This seemed to really bother Napolean. "Wait." The older princess stopped and turned around. "This is your first kiss?" The dwarf questioned. Snow looked at the ground, not able to look him in the eye. But he did make it better. Napolean quickly stood as he spoke. "We can do better than this." He then walked over to stand next to Snow.

"Napolean!" The others exclaimed in confusion.

Turning around, the dwarf explained his actions. "This is her first kiss! Do not mess with me on this!" He then took the princess inside.

"What do we do now?" Grub asked.

Rose decided to take charge. "Give me a moment with Weeping Beauty. Then we need to bring him inside." With that said, she stood and walked to the prince. She then knelt down beside him. "Hey." Alcott whimpered when he saw her. "No, it's okay boy. I won't hurt you. I just need you to listen." She said in a motherly voice. The prince calmed down and stopped whimpering. "My sister really cares about you. As long as you be good and do what we say, by the end of the night, I'll personally take you back to the castle to be with your queen. Okay?" Upon hearing that he would be returned to the queen, Alcott smiled and nodded with enthusiasm. Then, like an actual puppy, he licked her cheek. Rose chuckled and wiped her cheek. "Good boy."

Everyone then moved to push the prince inside. After that, everyone sat on the second floor, waiting to see what happened. Soon, Napolean joined them. "Okay, guys. Just work with it." A few moments later, Snow walked in. Her hair was pinned up and her lips were a little darker. A few simple changes go a long way.

She walked up to the prince. He looked up at her. With a pleading look, he said, "Please don't do this." Snow only walked closer and sat on Alcott's lap, despite his protests.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she whisperd, "Just close your eyes." The more she tried to lean forward, the more the prince pulled away, until finally she pulled away and laid her forehead on his shoulder. "I can't do this." After gaining her composure, Snow stated, "I need a little privacy." She then looked up at the second floor, seeing the dwarves and her sister watching the whole scene play out. "Please?" Everyone groaned, but did as she then turned back to the prince. "Come back to me." Alcott just shook his head, doing everything he could to not kiss her. But the older sister leaned forward and gently laid her lips on his. At first, he just sat there, dumbstruck. But the prince soon started kissing her back.

Rose couldn't help but smile. She knew the spell was now broken. And it was perfect. That is until sheard, "The queen..." Everyone groaned. Perfect. But the situation turned when the prince added, "...is nothing compared to you." Yes! The spell was broken! "Snow White, you taste of strawberries." Alcott stated with a smile. Snow couldn't help but giggle. "How'd you do that?" He asked with a grin. Finally, something went right today.


	14. End The Evil, Begin The Hope

Hours later, the sun had set, and all ten of the current forest residents were getting supper ready. While this was going on, Rose remembered what the queen's reflection had told her. Frantically, she searched for the music box. Once she found it, she found a small pouch and used it to carry the trinket in, making sure to tie the strings around her wrist. As she walked down stairs, it became apparent that the prince would marry Snow White. And it was also obvious that Rose and Half-Pint would marry each other as well. And that thought put big smile on the red head's face.

Once she sat down and made her plate, She joined in on the current conversation. "Could you imagine the prince being married to the queen his entire life?" Grimm asked in good humor.

"God, what a never ending nightmare." Rose joked.

In hearing this, the prince turned around to face the table before stating, "Wait. What are you talking about. Married to the queen the rest of my life? I don't even like the queen."

"Not what you said earlier." Rose said in a sing song voice. Everyone else chuckled as the prince looked even more confused.

"It's true." Snow added. "You were under her spell. You even yearned for the nectar of her skin."

Everyone laughed at the statement. Grub then interjected. "No, no. It was, 'You don't understand!'" He whined dramatically. Everyone else joined in to say, "I yearn for the nectar of her skin!'" Afterwards, they shared a good laugh. All but the prince, that is.

"Oh, that is bizarre. Thank you for saving me." The statement wasn't enough. And Alcott realized that when he turned to find the dwarves wearing expectant looks on their faces. "I think also when we met, I...I may have called you children, as well as other cruel names. I was wrong. I apologize."

Rose and Snow smiled at that. It was sweet of the prince to say that. But the moment was ruined when Butcher said, "That's okay. You're not the twit we thought you were either."

"Butcher!" Grimm exclaimed.

"Is he always like this?" Alcott asked.

Rose was about to answer, but she froze in an instant. She just stared blankly to whatever was in front of her. Half-Pint saw this and cocked an eyebrow. "Rose, are you okay?" She didn't answer. Half-Pint then stood up to walk over to the princess. He gently shook her shoulder, but it didn't phase her one bit. Everyone started to worry. She didn't blink, only stare. Her breath sounded shallow and as if she were struggling.

What had happened was she started hearing the same voice making different statements.

_If you want someone dead, you have to do it yourself._

___He does whatever I want._

_Die well, Snow White._

_Rose Red, fade with grace._

It ended with the sound of evil laughing. After blinking a few times, Rose saw everyone staring at her. Just before anyone could question her strange behavior, she whispered, "Oh, God."

The house then started rumbling. There was only one explanation. and Grub yelled it out loud. "The Beast!" His statement was confirmed when the Beast roared.

"He never comes to this side of the woods!" Half-Pint exclaimed. He then saw Rose stand up next to her sister and walk toward th door, both with their weapons in hand.

"It's here for us." Snow stated. Turning back to face her friends, she said, "Gentlemen, I can think of no greater group of warriors to lead into battle,"

The dwarves cheered, but the excitement was short lived as Rose finished the statement. "But this is our fight." And with that, the princesses ran out the door and locked it. It was strange that the lock was on the outside. As Snow White stayed behind to say goodbye, Rose ran off into the forest. She wanted to end this. After a few minutes of wandering the woods, Rose noted how the roars of the Beast were fading. As she went into a small clearing, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "EVIL WITCH! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" She knew the queen was behind it.

She heard twigs snap, causing her to turn around. There she was, the evil queen, staring at her. "Well, I'm surprized I didn't see you before your sister, but now that I think about, I'm much more giddy to see you now. You know, the strangest thing happened at my wedding today, my bridegroom was stolen."

"Not even the Devil would willingly marry you!" Rose exclaimed. "Where's your pet Beast?!"

"You know that I control it? Well, what else do you know? I might as well find out since you and your sister are about to die anyway."

"I find it hard to believe that you can control that monster!" Rose shouted.

"Monster?" The queen chuckled. "It's very strange of you to call him that. Considering that when you were younger, you loved him with all your heart, especially the day he let you into his own." The princess didn't know what to think. She didn't understand what the queen said. But what she said was soon forgotten as the Beast landed on the ground next to its master. It had the head of a wolf with antlers on the top of its head. He had long arms with razor sharp claws. On its back was a set of tattered, feathered wings, which explained how it was able to stay in the air. The lower half of its body was like a snake. It looked at Rose as if she were a piece of meat, but in this case, she actually was. She then heard the queen say, "Rose Red, fade with grace."

Rose turned and ran as fast as she could in the other direction. As she ran, she hear the branches above her crack from their trees. She looked up to see the Beast following her. As she ran, Rose didn't see the stick on the ground , causing her to trip and land in the snow. Rolling onto her back, she quickly picked her bo staff up and held it against her chest as she watched the Beast land in front of her. It crawled slowly toward her, in an almost demonic stance. But right as it stood mere inches away from her shivering body, its features softened. That was when Rose noticed its eyes, they were the same mix of blue and green as the king's. The Beast then whined a little bit as it looked at Rose, almost as if it were in pain.

She decided to try something. She felt as though her idea was insane, but she didn't care. What other options did she have? Slowly, Rose openned the pouch that was tied around her wrist, taking the tiny music box out. She then twisted the crank, letting the soft lulluby play. The Beast seemed to calm down and lower its stance. Rose then decided to sing the song. "On the wind, cross the sea. Hear this song and remember. Soon you'll be home with me..." She stopped as the Beast leaned closer, close enough for Rose to place her right hand on its forehead. Dropping the music box, Rose softly sang the last line. "Once upon a December." The Beast stared into Rose's eyes as it whimpered. She stroked its forehead and whispered, "Father?"

Before anything else could happen, a snowball hit the Beast's head, causing it to return to its demonic snarling stance and fly off toward the queen. Rose was still gasping as she sat in the snow. The next thing she knew, Half-Pint ran in front of her, fear across his face. "Are you insane?! That thing could've eaten you!"

Rose just sat there, silent. When she realized she wasn't alone, she turned to face Half-Pint. In a hushed tone, she said, "He's not a beast." Half-Pint thought Rose had finally lost it. But she quickly stood and picked up her bo staff and she managed to quickly slip the music box back in its pouch. "C'mon! We have to find Snow!" And with that, they ran. It surprized Rose that her love could keep up with her. But now was not the time to question his speed. As they came to meet the other dwarves, they all took off. They just followed the sound of the beast's growls. They finally reached the small cliff where they had their first robbery. Rose saw the Beast just about to attack Snow.

She was about to jump down and help until Half-Pint grabbed her arm. "No! I won't let you kill yourself!"

"Let go!" She screamed as she tried to pull away. For a dwarf, Half-Pint had a strong grip. "I have to do something!"

"You could stay up here and help us! I'm not letting you near that thing!"

Finally, Rose couldn't take it. She let her hand fly as she slapped her true love. She didn't slap him too hard, just hard enough to let her go. Once she was free of his grip, she leapt over the cliff. Half-Pint just stood there, in shock of what had just happened. Even the other six were surprized. No one ever expected Rose to hurt Half-Pint. But they quickly let it be as they started throwing snowballs at the Beast. Half-Pint had to think about everything later. Right now, he needed to help his friends.

While the Beast was being pelted with snowballs, Rose ran to Snow's side. "Are you alraight?"

Snow nodded as she hugged her sister. "I though you had been eaten." She whispered.

That made the red head remember something. Pulling away, She looked at Snow and said, "Snow, don't kill the Beast! He's not what we think." Suddenly, the ground shook. The Beast had used his tail to hit the ground, causing it to shake and make the dwarves fall from the cliff. Thankfully, none of them were hurt.

Turning to the pricesses, the Beast stalked toward them, causing them both to scamper backwards, trying to get away. As it did so, Rose could hear the voice again.

_...a dark magic invaded the land. The kingdom fell into an icy despair. And the queen realized if she wanted to remain the most beautiful woman in all the land, well, snow and rose had to do what snow and rose do best. Snow would have to fall. And Rose would have to wilt and die..._

Rose screamed as she shook her head. She couldn't take it any longer. She stood and looked up at the Beast. "STOP!" She shouted. The Beast didn't do anything but snort at the young girl's attempts. So, taking his tail, he reared it back and batted Rose off to the side. The impact was so hard that the moment she hit that tree, she was gone. Half-Pint may have been dizzy from falling, but he was able to see his true love get killed. His heart was immediantly shattered.

_Rose opened her eyes and saw the reflection sitting in a chair in front of a mirror. She patted the empty chair next her, beckoning the princess to sit there. Once she sat down, the reflection smiled. "You have fulfilled your destiny." _

_Rose looked into the mirror and saw the queen laughing. _"I knew I'd get that little brat!"

_"I don't think so." The reflection stated._

_Turning to the mirror, the queen asked, _"What are you talking about?"

_"Have I ever told you about Rose Red's gift? I believe she has true magic within her, magic powerful enough to stop even you."_

_The queen merely gave a confused look. But it went to fear when her reflection vanished, revealing Rose glaring right back at her. "You will fail this time." Her voice echoed like the reflection's did. "My sister will destroy all that you've built, leaving everything as it should be." Suddenly, the queen's necklace glowed. As the queen pulled it off to inspect it, she watched in fear as the hand holding it began to age. The queen grabbed a hankerchief to cover it up. But nothing could stop it. Her face started aging as well, revealing what she was on the inside, an ugly old hag. Rose smirked,_ knowing_ that her sister had done it. Snow White didn't slay the Beast, she freed him. Rose then spoke. "So, are you ready to discover the price for using magic?"_

"No! This was supposed to be my story!" _The queen shouted._

_"Well, looks like this story wasn't for you, but for my sister and myself. But I know what your story will be. It will be of you, living the rest of your days in isolation, for fear of being exposed." And with that, the mirror shattered._

_The queen's reflection appeared in front of Rose with a smile. "Very well done. But this won't be the rest of your life."_

_"But my life ended." Rose said in confusion._

_"Self sacrifice is something so few will ever do. But it was something Beatrice did so you could live. I'm not about to let what she gave to you go to waste. After all, it was her dying wish." The reflection then turned into Beatrice. "She knew that if you were to live the life she foretold, she'd have to make the ultimate sacrifice. And she was willing to do it...for you." She then walked up to the young princess. Once she stood right in front of her, she grasped her shoulders, pushing her backwards. Rose fell into darkness._

Snow didn't know what to do. Her sister was dead and the Beast was cornering her. With its tail holding the prince against a tree, the Beast slithered closer, only for its fierce features to soften as it looked at her. He then whimpered and exposed his neck, revealing a necklace exactly like the queen's. _He's not what we think. _Rose's statement repeated itself over and over inside Snow's head until it suddenly made sense. Ignoring Alcott's pleas to kill the Beast, Snow snagged the necklace with the daggar given to her by her father.

The Beast writhed in pain as it transformed into its true form. Once the transformation was complete, what stood in place of the Beast was the king. He looked around at everything, but the one thing he focused on was his eldest daughter. "Father?" She gasped.

The king looked confused. "Snow?" He whispered. To him, the woman in front of him looked just like Snow White. Just like his little girl.

"You're alive." She cried. But she remembered her sister and turned to Rose's lifeless body.

The king looked in the same direction and gasped. "Rose?" He rushed over and knelt next to her, gently picking her up as if she were made of glass. Everyone gathered, nearly crying.

Half-Pint rushed next to his beloved's side. He grasped her hand and held it to his tear stained cheek. "I love you." He whipered before he kissed her soft palm. He held her hand to his cheek once more, only to freeze when he felt it squeeze his own.

"I love you, too, Half-Pint." Everyone heard her whisper. Rose slowly openned her eyes and smiled at Half-Pint. Everyone was happy to find the princess fine. She stood from her father's arms and wrapped her arms around her beloved. Half-Pint did the same and started crying as he held her close.

As they seperated, Rose turned to find the king standing in front of her. "Father!" She hugged her father as tightly as she could. "I can't believe you're alive." She whispered. Snow joined her sister in rejoice of their father's return.

It seemed awkward for the king, but he soon realized that the two women hugging him were in fact his daughters. "I don't understand. You're both all grown up."

The two princesses pulled away as Snow said., "You've been under the queen's spell."

"You were just children." The king muttered. He was still in shock as he tried to comprehend his child's words.

"We know. It's a long story." Rose said. After a few moments of looking at the young women, the king suddenly saw it and hugged both of his daughters. He then looked over their shoulders, he saw the eight men accompanying them.

"And who are these young men?" He asked.

The girls faced the men in question with smiles. "A prince who risked his life to save our kingdom," Snow started. Alcott bowed to the king.

"And...his most valiant soldiers." Rose said. She walked forward and knelt next to one of the valiant soldiers in particular.

"That's very kind. Thank you." Alcott stated. "But the princesses are more than capable of handling things on their own." Snow blushed at the compliment while Rose grinned.

"Nonetheless, for your bravery, we shall be forever in your debt. Tell me, how can I repay you?" The king asked.

Different answers were heard. "Gold!" Butcher exclaimed.

"A feast." Grub suggested.

"Ale?" Wolf asked.

The king chuckled at the requests. But Alcott spoke up. "Highness, there is but one this I desire."

Half-Pint griined as he looked at Rose. "And, your highness, if it's not too much to ask, I have the same kind of request as the prince."


	15. I Believe In Love

"Among the privileges afforded a king, there is none greater than the power to join two people together in matrimony." The king stated as he stood before the everyone in the ballroom. Standing with him at the altar were his daughters along with there bridegrooms. Snow White with Prince Alcott and Rose Red with Half-Pint. Snow and Alcott stood to the left of the king while Rose and Half-Pint stood to the right, next to the other dwarves, with Half-Pint standing on a stool that helped him reach his bride. Snow wore a beautiful blue wedding gown with an orange bow on the back. Rose wore a dress the exact same as her sister's, only it was red with a white bow.

"Prince Alcott, you found this kingdom caught in the clutches of greed and vanity...but you did not retreat. You entered the fight. We all owe you, and your brave compatriots...a great debt of gratitude." The king said. "Snow White. Rose Red. My daughters, this kingdom was fortunate, for in my absence, you two never stopped believing in yourselves, and grew into the women I always knew you both would become. Despite impossible odds, you both faced the queen and defeated her, forever ridding this land of her wretched ways." Everyone clapped at the announcement. No one, save for one person hiding under a cloak, was silent. "Therefore," The king continued. "By the power vested in me by...well...by me," Everyone chuckled at the small joke. "I now pronounce you husbands and wives." The king gave loving smiles to both princesses before finishing. "You may kiss your brides."

Rose immediately leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Half-Pint's. She was finally happy. She found her knight in shining armor in the most unlikely place and now, she was married to him. Once they pulled apart, the couple turned to look at the other two. Alcott grinned before asking, "Do I still have to say please?" Snow grinned before pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Everyone cheered for the two new couples.

"I always cry at weddings." Bryton said to Margaret with tears in his eyes.

"Me, too." Margaret replied with a smile.

Before she could say anything else, Bryton turned to her and asked, "Are you single?"

The princesses hugged the king before turning to the guests. Two lines were formed so the guests could give their gifts to the princesses. After a few guests passed, Rose heard on guest in particular talking to Snow. "It would warm my ancient heart if you could accept this modest gift on your wedding day." Turning to watch, Rose saw the hodded figure reveal a bright red apple to her sister.

"That's very kind of you." Snow replied.

"Just one bite..." The figure said. As Snow was about to bite into the fruit, a chill ran up Rose's spine. "...for good fortune." Once those three words were spoken, Snow froze. "To the fairest of them all." She looked up and saw who the figure was underneath the hood.

She closed her mouth and pulled the apple away. Reaching over to a stand, Snow cut a slice of the apple and held it out to the figure. "Age before beauty. It's important to know when you've been beaten. Yes."

The figure took the apple slice off of the dagger. Raising the slice to her lips, she was shocked to see the red head placed her hand onto her's. "No." The princess said.

"What are you doing?" The figure questioned.

"Something you've never done...I'm showing mercy." Turning to her sister, Rose said, "Let her go. You're better than her." And with that, Rose took the apple slice from the cloaked woman and dropped it on the floor, stomping on it as if it were a plague spreading parasite. The woman lowered her head and walked away, never to be seen again.

_So it was their story, after all._

Everyone cheered for the princesses, finally knowing they were free of the evil queen. As the merriness spread, the snow and ice outside was melting, revealing the beautiful warmth of the world. The princesses glanced at each other with knowing looks, giving each other happy grins. Everything was finally as it should be.

* * *

Butcher became flyweight champ.

Napoleon brought hair to new heights.

Wolf returned to his pack.

Grub ate lunch.

Chuckles joined the royal circus.

Grimm wrote a book of fairytales.

Half-Pint and Rose are in love and expecting their first child. They plan to name her Beatrice.

_Snow: I believe, I believe_

_Rose: I believe, I believe_

_Snow: I believe, I believe_

_Rose: I believe, I believe_

_Snow: I believe, I believe_

_Rose: I believe, I believe_

_Snow & Rose: In love, love_

_Snow: Love_

_Rose: Love_

_Snow & Rose: Love_

_(Wolf howls)_

_Snow: When you can't see the forest for the trees_

_Rose: Flollow the colors of your dreams_

_Snow: Just turn to friends_

_Rose: Their help transcends_

_Snow & Rose: To love_

_Wolf: LOVE!_

_Snow & Rose: Love_

_Chuckles: LOVE!_

_Snow: Love_

_Butcher: LOVE!_

_Rose: Love_

_Grimm: LOVE!_

_Snow & Rose: Love_

_Snow: I believe, I believe_

_Rose: I believe, I believe_

_Snow: I believe, I believe_

_Rose: I believe, I believe_

_Snow: I believe, I believe_

_Rose: I believe, I believe_

_Snow & Rose: In love, love_

_Snow: Love_

_Rose: Love_

_Snow & Rose: Love_

_Snow: I believe, I believe_

_Rose: I believe, I believe_

_Snow: I believe, I believe_

_Rose: I believe, I believe_

_Snow: I believe, I believe_

_Rose: I believe, I believe_

_Snow & Rose: In love_

_Crowd: LOVE!_

_Snow & Rose: Love_

_Crowd: LOVE!_

_Snow: Love_

_Crowd: LOVE!_

_Rose: Love_

_Crowd: LOVE!_

_Snow & Rose: Love_

_Snow: The winter's finally passing on_

_Rose: The king is back, the queen is gone_

_Snow: Come dance with me_

_Rose: 'Cause now we're free_

_Snow & Rose: To love_

_Crowd: LOVE!_

_Snow & Rose: Love_

_Crowd: LOVE!_

_Snow: Love_

_Crowd: LOVE!_

_Rose: Love_

_Crowd: LOVE!_

_Snow & Rose: Love_

_Snow: I believe, I believe_

_Rose: I believe, I believe_

_Snow: I believe, I believe_

_Rose: I believe, I believe_

_Snow: I believe, I believe_

_Rose: I believe, I believe_

_Snow & Rose: In love, love_

_Snow: Love_

_Rose: Love_

_Snow & Rose: Love_

_Snow: I believe, I believe_

_Rose: I believe, I believe_

_Snow: I believe, I believe_

_Rose: I believe, I believe_

_Snow: I believe, I believe_

_Rose: I believe, I believe_

_Snow & Rose: In love_

_Crowd: LOVE!_

_Snow & Rose: Love_

_Crowd: LOVE!_

_Snow: Love_

_Crowd: LOVE!_

_Rose: Love_

_Crowd: LOVE!_

_Snow & Rose: Love_

_Snow & Rose: Love, love, love_

* * *

welp, that's it. hope u like it. now I plan on starting a Lost Boys fic. at least, after i finish my wrestling fic. plz review. luv from Chica!


End file.
